The Ground Beneath Her Feet
by FalseHope
Summary: Finished John and Jane are together again working on a case, but what will John do when the woman he holds dearest to him is taken from him? JxJ, I hope it's better than the summary sounds! Some swearing in last chap if you're easily offended...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Tarzan fic, so I may not have got all the characters and stuff right 100%, so please bear with me. I've seen the first three episodes and they rock! Plus, Travis Fimmel is so cute!!!  
  
So, nervous cough, looks around room restlessly basically I tried to write the story as an episode, with the theme tune and stuff, maybe a few songs in the middle too, but with chapters. So you may just want to hum along by yourself if you know the tune to make it seem more real! I just thought it would make it more interesting, y'know... Set some time near the end, before Richard Clayton tries to prove John's insane, so maybe after "For love of country'. Cool, I know stuff!!!  
  
Anyway, here is the first chapter, hope ya like!  
  
'The Ground Beneath Her Feet'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A gentle thud and whisp of cool morning breeze ran over Jane's exposed arms, sending silent shivers through her. Pulling the striped covers of her bed over her shoulders, the cold air still tickled her skin, signaling to her to close the window.  
  
Groaning, she threw off the covers and stumbled across the room, wiping her eyes blearily. Upon reaching it, the lace curtains flapping outwards softly, Jane pulled one handle to meet the other. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to lock it. Was it her hope that he might visit her once more, that she could just see his face, his eyes again?  
  
As Jane stared out the window thoughts began to flood her mind; Why hadn't he come again? He had been gone for what seemed a lifetime, and though she had sensed his eyes on her, he had always disappeared before her gaze could focus on him. He moved as quick as lightening and once he was gone, she wouldn't be able to find him till he showed himself openly to her. And though this was quite often, and normally under bad circumstances, she still enjoyed their meetings. Just looking into his pure, soulful eyes could tell her everything he was feeling. For the case they were working on. For the people he was trying to save.  
  
For her.  
  
Pushing the image of him to one side, she shook her head, smiling at only the thought of him. Running her hair through her auburn locks, Jane padded her way back to the welcoming bed. Ignoring the clock that would undoubtedly annoy her with the ungodly hour in the morning it showed, Jane slid back under the covers and into the warm spot she left. Yawning, she placed her head against the soft pillow and tried to fall asleep.  
  
It was not as easy as it sounded. Thoughts of him once again filled her mind, bringing the smile back to her face. What was it about him that made her feel like this? It was odd, in the way that she had only known him for a few months of her life, yet he'd become such an integral part that she found it hard to imagine life before he came into it.  
  
A wave of sleepiness suddenly drawing over her, Jane thought she sensed a pair of eyes gazing down at her from back across the room, but wasn't able to check before her breathing evened out and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hours passed like minutes as he watched her from the corner of her room. She was beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful whenever he saw her, but still, seeing her now, looking so peaceful made him think it even more.  
  
Standing from his crouched position on the floor, he moved closer to her silent form. Her chest rose and fell in even breaths, her eyes fluttered gently as she dreamt.  
  
Jane.  
  
She, Sam and his Aunt Kathleen were the only people he could trust. She had saved him countless times and he her. He found it necessary to do so. Since the first night he'd met her he'd known.  
  
That fateful night on the roof, when she was about to fall to her death chasing him. He had caught her so easily, his superhuman strength lifting her entire body up by one hand. Once he'd replaced her on firm ground she had drawn her gun, aiming for his bare chest, but fainting in the process.  
  
Laying her down gently, he suddenly felt the longing to touch her, to feel the differences between them. Her skin was soft, her lips warm, the bare flesh of her abdomen showing from under her shirt welcomed his curious fingers. She was the first woman he'd come in contact with since his mother and nurses his Uncle had used to pump him full of drugs.  
  
Snarling at the concept of his Uncle holding him prisoner again, he felt his hands clench into fists and primal anger, fierce and strong, began to build up inside him.  
  
But looking back to Jane, lying there so serenely, he felt the heat in his blood cool. Needing to be closer to her, and realising he would probably be scolded for it in the morning, as gently as possible so he didn't disturb her, he slid his body onto the bed beside her.  
  
Feeling the edges of his mouth curl upwards, he lifted his head near to hers which faced away, but left behind a trail of red tresses. Inhaling her scent he felt almost at home with her.  
  
Continuing to breath her in deeply, he was surprised when he felt the bed shift as Jane turned to face him. Lying on her side, she unconsciously draped one arm over his stomach. Her forehead close to his, he nuzzled it, moving closer to her and stroking her arm. He saw her smile sleepily and was glad. Now he could rest knowing she was happy.

* * *

'If you took all the pieces from the moon  
  
All these little slivers rise  
  
If you could let me in the eyes with love  
  
Tell me what you want to see  
  
If you could let me in the eyes with love  
  
Make me how you want to be  
  
Let me try  
  
Make what you want to see  
  
Let me try...try'

* * *

Stirring a few hours later, Jane began to open her eyes. She felt a strange but comforting warmth surrounding her, holding her gently. A familiar scent was in the air mingling with her own. It smelt earthy and weathered.  
  
Finally opening her dark eyes, she felt herself jump by the sight in front of her.  
  
John Clayton lay merely inches away from her, his forehead pressed against hers, his breath tickling her face.  
  
At first she felt like crying out in surprise, then to shout at him in indignation, but soon all she felt like doing was to watch him resting beside her.  
  
He looked so peaceful just laying there, never noticing her eyes scanning over him. His golden hair hung loosely over his face, hiding his eyes from Jane, who felt the overwhelming urge to brush the stray strands away. But for some reason she hesitated. She wasn't sure how he might react to being touched like that.  
  
Pulling her arm out from under his, Jane reluctantly clambered out of bed. Passing her mirror she realised how little she was wearing - a spaghetti top and shorts. Looking back to John she saw his exposed shirt was ripped and stained in several places.  
  
Sighing in amusement she headed to the chest of drawers, removing a spare shirt and pants she'd bought for just such an occasion. Turning back, Jane walked over to the bed and laid the clothes down in the space she had just been.  
  
Lingering to look at him a moment longer, she went back to the drawers to pick out her own clothes.  
  
'Jane, you are awake', a voice stated groggily.  
  
Stopping in her tracks at the sound of his voice, Jane looked back to John who was now sleepily wiping his eyes. It seemed such a childish gesture to her, but since he had been lost in the jungle for 20 years from the age of 6, no one had been able to teach him otherwise.  
  
'Yes', Jane replied, 'I didn't want to wake you'.  
  
He sat up, silently acknowledging he was in her room.  
  
'I, er - ' she began, but was lost for words when John rose from the bed and walked towards her. 'Those are for you', Jane remembered, indicating the clothes pile still on the bed.  
  
His soulful eyes followed her gaze where he saw the items she had left for him.  
  
'Go change into those and I'll be out soon', she said quickly picking out her outfit and heading for the bathroom linked to her own room.  
  
'Jane,' he called before she headed in.  
  
Looking back at his face, she saw the questioning look covering his handsome features.  
  
'Yes?' she asked, eager to cover herself up and to stop the feeling of his eyes trailing her body when her back was turned to him.  
  
'You are angry?'  
  
'With you? No, John. But I do want to know why you came here,' she said, placing her clothes on the drawers then taking a step towards him, hands on hips.  
  
He smiled as if he were answering the easiest question in the world.  
  
'To see you', he stated matter of factly.  
  
Looking down in embarrassment, Jane saw John's bare feet move towards her once more, but this time she didn't move. She allowed him to approach her until he was merely inches away.  
  
'Couldn't it have waited till morning?'  
  
'I came in the morning', he muttered innocently.  
  
'No, John, I mean now that I'm awake, not 1am or whatever time it was that I had to shut my window', Jane sighed frustratedly.  
  
He seemed unphased by her outburst and continued to stare at her. Just by doing that simple thing, Jane felt her throat constrict and the heat rise to her face. What was it about him that made her feel like this?  
  
'I'm sorry', he whispered to her as he inclined his face towards her neck, inhaling her scent as he did last night while she slept.  
  
As his cheek brushed against hers, sending shivers through her entire body, Jane let herself revel in the moment. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and let her hand fall against the nape of his neck. The need to touch him was overpowering all other senses, and she was starting to understand why. He was so gentle, holding her close to his own body, the heat radiating from him warming her. Her small body curved upwards to meet his larger one. Slowly, Jane moved her head to face him and rubbed her nose against his cheek, making him look up at her. Opening her chestnut eyes, all she saw was a pool of pure sky blue she felt like drowning in. The smallest flicker met both their lips as John rested his forehead against hers, noting how Jane hadn't yet left him. His hand moved to cup the side of her face, holding it gently with his palm.  
  
'I'm not running away anymore, I can't', Jane thought.  
  
Unable to wait any longer, John inched his way forward, and the next thing Jane knew his lips were pressed against hers. She had been afraid before, of her feelings, of his feelings, of how having this would change everything. But now that it was happening, all her thoughts melted away, leaving only one.  
  
John.  
  
Reacting instantly to his kiss, Jane found that the sensation erupting inside her body was amazing. The feeling of him filled her, making her need him even more, rousing a desire she never knew she felt for him.  
  
Running her hands up the toned muscles of his chest, she felt every contour under her gentle fingertips. Soon they found their way to his hair, raking her fingers through the strands of gold draped across his face and neck. Everything was perfect.

* * *

He still held her close, his heightened senses feeling like they would explode any second. His fingers rove the softness of her face, arms and shoulders. She felt so fragile in his embrace, yet strong.  
  
Feeling Jane pull away ever so slightly he opened his eyes to meet her happy ones. She was smiling at him as if it was her birthday and he couldn't help but join her, it was contagious.  
  
'You're forgiven', she muttered breathily to him.  
  
Closing his eyes he nuzzled her forehead in a cat like fashion, showing how deeply he cared for her. He heard her giggle girlishly at his behaviour and then copy his action a moment later.  
  
A sudden knock at the door alerted Jane's attention to her sister's presence just outside.  
  
'Jane? You okay?'  
  
Looking back to where John stood but mere seconds before, she saw him round the corner to her bathroom, hiding himself in the shadows.  
  
Flustered, Jane looked around her room wildly.  
  
'Hang on', she cried grabbing John's fresh clothes from the bed and rushing back across the room. Handing them to him, she turned round just in time to see Nicki entering. Leaning casually against the wooden frame of the door, Jane felt John take the hand she had just given him his clothes with and began stroking it gently.  
  
'Hey, aren't you going to work today?'  
  
'Uh...' Jane considered, distracted by John's continued touching of her hand. As much as she wanted to remove it to concentrate on her sister, she could not. She was enjoying the feeling too much. 'Yeah, I was just about to get ready. You got classes today?'  
  
'Uh - huh. You can bet those will be fun!' Nicki replied sarcastically,' okay, see you later'.  
  
'Bye', Jane called as the door closed behind her sister. Giving John's hand a playful squeeze, she left his grip and walked forwards, listening for the slam of the front door telling her that Nicki had left the apartment.  
  
When Jane did turn back to face John she saw him standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Arching her eyebrows, she looked at him amusedly as he looked back at her, unaware that he had done anything wrong.  
  
'Come on', she said indicating for him to walk to her. John did so obediently and stood close to her again. 'You get changed in her and I'll be five minutes in there, okay?' she pointed to the bathroom. Picking up her dropped garments, Jane continued to the room, noticing the intense look in John's eyes as she closed the door.

* * *

End of chapter 1  
  
So, what do you think? Should I carry on, cos this is so much fun! Reviews much appreciated as I start to dance giddily around the room! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Wow, I got reviews! Yey! Glad you liked it! And, er, sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger for those of you who reviewed saying 'for the love of God tell me what happens next!!!!' That made me laugh!!! Thanks for all the encouragement, I really wasn't sure if anyone who liked Tarzan would read it! Sad, I know I am... but now I have people who like it ( jumps up and down excitedly!!!!!!) I have been writing chapters all through Math lessons this week just for you guys (I suck at Math anyway, so I may as well do something creative with my time...)  
  
So, hope this one is okay too, chapter 2!  
  
**The Ground Beneath Her Feet**  
  
Emerging sometime later, Jane, now fully dressed in her normal code, found John sitting against the side of her bed, legs held close to his chest. Turning his head to her, he noticed Jane looking more awake and refreshed now. Curiously, he watched as she loaded her gun and place it in the holster strapped to the base of her back.  
  
Rising from his position across the room he walked to her and followed her out the door. Stopping in front of the barrier between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment, John watched as Jane began to make herself a cup of coffee. He seemed all too interested in what she was doing so she had to ask -   
  
'What?' a slight smile beginning to tease the corner of her lips up.  
  
'What are you doing?' he asked, cocking his head slightly to the left, making dirty blonde strands fall into his vision.  
  
'Well, I'm making coffee here,' she replied by pointing out the machine next to her perculating away,' and now I'm going to make breakfast. Are you hungry?'  
  
He followed Jane's hands once more as she found herself some bread Nikki had spared for her. Slicing some off, she carried it to the toaster and pushed them in. John wandered over to the device and watched carefully as heat began to radiate from its insides.  
  
Once her coffee was ready Jane poured herself some, leaving it black - that was the way she drank it in the mornings so she could stay awake and alert for the rest of the day. Padding over to her, John examined the contents of the cup with childish interest. Holding it out to John, Jane warned him,' careful, it's hot'.  
  
Taking the mug and holding it close to his nose John sniffed the steam rising from the dark liquid, exploring the scent with his highly attuned sense of smell.  
  
Wrinkling his nose at it he handed the mug back to Jane.  
  
'Didn't think so', she smiled.  
  
Casting his eyes up at her, admiring her natural beauty, John was completely unaware of anything around him. Without warning, the toast reappeared having turned a darker, golden colour. John leaped in shock at the noise, unsure where it had come from.  
  
'Calm down', Jane laughed whilst placing her mug on the kitchen surface. Edging around John's surprised form she removed the slices of bread and lay them on a wooden board, spreading butter on them. Cutting one in half she handed it to John. Taking it cautiously he sniffed it, making sure it was not like the coffee, then tentatively took a bite. Chewing it for a while he looked up at Jane again.  
  
'Good?' she asked.  
  
Still happily chewing John nodded.  
  
'Well there's more if you want it, and...' walking past John, Jane returned from the dining table with a glass bowl full of varieties of multicoloured fruits. 'I don't know what you like, so you'll have to show me. Maybe we can get some more later'. Placing the bowl in plain view for John if he felt the need to eat, Jane stood sipping her coffee again.  
  
Having finished the toast John came round the counter to meet Jane. His thoughts seemed focused on something other than the problem of what food he liked to eat.  
  
'Will you go to Sam now?'  
  
Searching John's clear eyes, she found them full of longing. He really didn't want her to go, and even though Jane knew she wanted the same thing she also knew that she had to go to work.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
He looked down heavy-heartedly at his feet upon hearing this, disappointed that he could spend no more time with her.  
  
'But I never said when', Jane continued, seeing John's eyes brighten again. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Walking side by side down the busy street, Jane felt her eyes wander every so often to the handsome man beside her. Though he walked barefoot round New York City, you couldn't have told him apart from any other person in a crowd. His long, golden hair danced freely around his shoulders, toned skin and muscles rippled with every movement, his beautifully clear eyes shone in the morning sunlight. He was a living work of art.  
  
Finally noticing her stare, John turned to look at her, a lop sided grin creeping across his face.  
  
Tucking her hair behind her ear awkwardly, Jane looked away in embarrassment to the oncoming traffic.  
  
They hadn't said a word to eachother since they'd left the apartment, happy enough by just enjoying the other's presence as they traveled down several streets leading to Jane's destination. Though she could have made up an excuse for not turning up at the station to be with John, she had a strange feeling that she was needed there today. She couldn't explain it.  
  
Unfortunately, they were closer than Jane thought as the couple rounded yet another corner, where just across the street lay the 12th Precinct Police Department.  
  
Stopping abruptly, John realised what Jane had seen and took a step back behind the building. He was still wanted by his Uncle and there were cops in that station corrupted by his wealth so much that they would cuff him in a second if they caught him.  
  
Jane understood and copying his action she stood close to John. He was merely inches away when she turned to face him fully, his gaze searching the depths of her soul in a way Jane never thought possible from another human being. She couldn't even stop herself when her hand reached for his, cupping it softly in her palms. John looked down to see their joined hands then back up to her. His free hand delved into the thickness of her hair, fondly stroking the side of her neck the way he always seemed to when she was with him.  
  
Letting out a pent up sigh she never knew she'd been holding Jane managed to find words clogging up her jumbled thoughts,' thanks for coming with me today. I appreciate it'.  
  
When he only continued to pour his eyes into her, Jane carried on.  
  
'I'll, er, be inside if you...need me...' she found herself forgetting all other thoughts as John leaned his head down for a second time this morning. His nearness making her feel giddy, Jane reciprocated, needing his touch again before she faced the rest of the day without him.  
  
Their lips met, sending rushes through both of them. As the sensation inside of Jane intensified she found her hands begin to explore again - reaching up to his broad shoulders, shielding her protectively.  
  
John's hand still held the side of her neck, stroking it tenderly. The other pulled he hips closer to his.  
  
The minutes hours or days they stood there locked together in eachothers embrace lasted a lifetime in Jane's mind. She had no care to leave even if she needed to, all she wanted to do was experience this moment with John. Even as a passionate hunger grew inside of her, commonsense returned to her slow mind.  
  
'Break away, he's still in danger here. You have to, no matter how much you want this,' she felt her conscious reprimanding her.  
  
Reluctantly, she slowly comprehended her thoughts, realizing they were right and that it was for the best. Pulling away from his loving warmth Jane tried to regain her breath as she looked up into John's hungry eyes. It was obvious how he felt, heck it was too hard to ignore when he displayed it so openly to her.  
  
'I have to go,' she said gently nuzzling his forehead as he did her.  
  
'Why?' he questioned, the desire for her mixed in his eyes as he watched her.  
  
'Because we walked five blocks to get here?' she replied sarcastically. Raising her palm back to his face, she cradled it gently and smiling at his oblivious nature.  
  
He stood there silently rubbing the side of his face into her palm, tingles rushing through and up her arm. 'I promise I'll be out soon...will you be here?' Jane asked openly.  
  
Nodding ever so slightly at her, Jane planted a last kiss on his warm lips before heading off to the front doors of the station. Before she entered, she spared a glance back to where John had been standing only a moment ago to see he had already gone.  
  
He really was fast.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2  
**  
Sorry it's so short, but I got stuck on the next part. Will improve it and post it soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad people liked my story so far, thankyou for reviewing me! Just so everyone knows, I may not write for a while because I found out that one of my cats - Belle, was run over this morning and the bastard who did it didn't even bother to stop. I'm still really upset, but will try my best. Thanks.  
  
The Ground Beneath Her feet  
  
Clambering up the side of the brick building John couldn't help but smile as he had done earlier this morning.  
  
'When I was with Jane', he mumbled to himself as he grabbed hold of a ledge leading to the open expanse on top and pulling himself over.  
  
Standing now he padded noiselessly over to the side of the building overlooking the station. Jane had gone inside to work, but she had said that she would return soon. How long did she think he could wait without her? He'd been waiting for her since he had met her that night on the roof, knowing she was the only one to ever make him feel complete, hoping she might eventually see him how he saw her, realise the way he looked at her and return the gesture just as fervently. And now she had begun to heal from the loss of Michael and move on, seeing him wait patiently for her the whole time. She had showed him that she felt the same way this morning when he had least expected it. He had come to her out of need to be near her, and even though he knew that she would reprimand him for his proximity to her while she was sleeping it never came. It was just what she had needed to unlock her feelings for him once and for all. Now, all John could think was why he hadn't done it earlier?  
  
If he had done so he wouldn't have had to spend so many awkward evenings alone in his secluded area of the mansion, perusing his disordered thoughts, thinking of ways to please her without frightening her off like he so often did.  
  
But what suddenly infuriated him was that after all his waiting, now she had finally accepted him for who he was and what she felt for him...she had to go to work. It was a place he could not enter without arousing suspicion and hatred, so it was best that he just stayed where he was.  
  
Though he longed for her most passionately, he knew deep down that she was there for a good reason, to protect innocent people from being hurt by scum with no other reason to do so for 'the rush' as Jane had called it. She was there to help when he was not and though he did his part, she would probably have helped more people than he could count. It was part of her job and he had to respect that.  
  
He would distract himself from the feelings he felt making his throat dry and heart thump wildly in his chest as best he could until she returned.  
  
Perching on the ledge, John let one leg fall over the side while he held the other close to his chest. Resting his chin upon his knee he sighed to himself resignedly.  
  
How long was soon anyway?  
  
Dropping her jacket on the coat stand positioned conveniently near the door, Jane nearly skipped over to her desk she was in such a good mood. Who knew John's kiss could do this to her emotions so radically? Beaming broadly to anyone who passed her she wound her way through the maze desks and busy people to meet Sam sitting on the edge of his desk, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.   
  
'Okay Jane, you can tell me', he said cryptically, scrutinizing her ebullient form.  
  
'Tell you what?' she smiled, looking down at a pile of files placed in front of her by another officer. Giving him a silent thanks and a quick nod of her head Jane returned her attention to Sam.  
  
'What did you take that's made you so damn freaky? I've never seen you like this before. Ever', he emphasised as he looked her over once more.  
  
'Hey,' Jane spoke defensively, sorting through the files at the same time,' aren't I allowed to be happy for once?'  
  
'I s'pose. But it sure ain't like you, that's all,' he commented.  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
'Well at least tell me what caused this sudden change of heart. Too much caffeine?'  
  
Jane just laughed shaking her head.  
  
'Sam. Jane'.  
  
Looking up at the same time the two detective's eyes fell upon a short, balding man whose demeanor was nothing short of arrogant. Lieutenant Connor, their superior, moved his head to indicate for them to enter. Obligingly they did so, Sam closing the door behind them.  
  
An uncomfortable look settled upon Connor's face as he looked solemnly at the file in front of him.  
  
'Sir?' Jane asked, her voice wavering with concern.  
  
Turning his eyes to focus on her, Jane saw what he was feeling fall on her like a tonne of bricks. Her smile faded away and her good mood dissipated as though nothing that had gone on this morning had happened. She felt like she was waking from a pleasant dream and returning to the reality she knew.  
  
'Sir, what is it?'  
  
Sighing resignedly Connor began:  
  
'2 days ago, a detective from the 10th downtown was claimed missing. Her name was Janet Portsmouth, she was mid twenties with long red hair'. Removing a photo from the file in front of him Connor handed it to Jane. Taking it, she saw a young woman smiling broadly, as Jane had done not five minutes ago. wherever this was leading it was not good.  
  
'Yesterday, officer Janice Portman also went missing. Described as mid twenties, tall with long red hair. She was just leaving the force to take up a courier in acting', he added handing Jane yet another photograph of a similar looking woman. Jane was surprised by how alike the two women looked, but...it couldn't be.  
  
'Catching my drift yet?'  
  
Swallowing hard Jane shook her head. This was insane. Why would someone come after two female cops, both mid twenties with long red hair unless they wanted -  
  
'This is nuts! Why would these girls be taken? I mean I understand that there are certain similarities that point to me, but...' Jane rambled unwarily as she began to pace the room slowly. Looking to her superior's face she saw that look again. He knew she was in danger and it was tormenting him inside. Sam's face had also taken on a similar uncomfortable tone as he checked the facts over inside his head. Now it was for sure.  
  
'No, I'm sorry. This is all wrong', she decided, not able to believe their calmness. Shaking her head in frustration, Jane turned on her heel and strode out the door to the surprise of both Sam and Connor.  
  
'Jane! Where you goin'?' Sam called after her.  
  
'To get some air', she replied as she headed out the front entrance and onto the noisy street.  
  
How had this day gone so wrong?  
  
Laying on his back lazily, John cast his eyes up to the clear morning sky. As a large, fluffy cloud passed through his line of vision he began to wonder how long he'd be able to wait. Jane had been gone less than 10 minutes and already he was craving her. It felt like an eternity since he'd last cast his eyes over her beautiful features and it was driving him mad. How was he going to survive the rest of the day?  
  
Closing his sky blue eyes and inhaling deeply John worked through the various scents around him; rubbish, smoke, a strange type of meat he'd seen served on a stick...and something else. This smell he'd recognise anywhere - some beautiful and exotic plant that only one person resembled.  
  
'Jane', he muttered, a lop sided grin covering his face.  
  
Leaping up, John peered over the edge of the building overlooking the street and the precinct to see her flaming red hair billowing behind her, arms folded across her chest, walking resolutely to the alley to his left.  
  
Within a second John was there, now watching Jane search the rooftops for his invisible form.  
  
'John?' she called up, her voice echoing in John's mind as she called his name.  
  
Smiling even more broadly he began to clamber down the fire escape as silently as he'd come up it. Jumping down to the ground with a gentle thud he walked up behind her.  
  
"Jane', he muttered.  
  
As though she'd been shot Jane leapt around to face him, surprise evident in her startled eyes. But soon the look was gone, replaced by one of amusement. 'You like doing that to me don't you?' she accused him, a playful smile dancing across her lips.  
  
'Doing what?' John asked innocently, his eyes deceiving her with his intense gaze.  
  
Shaking her head Jane took a step closer to him, her scent becoming stronger, teasing him endlessly,' nothing. Forget it'. Taking another step forward Jane brought her arms up and wound them around John's shoulders in a comforting embrace. Laying her head against his chest Jane found herself listening to the sound of John's quickening heartbeat, breathing his scent in deeply. John then wrapped his arms around her body protectively and rested his face in the curve of her exposed neck. Closing his eyes he listened to the world around him begin to disappear as all he could sense was Jane.  
  
However, before the moment could develop any further, subtle vibrations in the air around John made him look up and around the vacinity warily. Frightened screams and pitiful cries carried along the wind to his ears, making him release Jane and take a step back.  
  
'John? What's wrong?' Jane asked confusedly.  
  
Lowering his gaze back to meet hers John breathed in a barely audible whisper,' she is screaming. I have to help her'.  
  
Running past Jane in a hurry John was gone before Jane could ask who was in trouble.  
  
Flying down the streets as if his heels had wings John followed his heightened senses to where he believed the scream had originated. He could hear Jane's footfalls not far behind, and he knew that he should wait for her, but was determined to help the woman he had heard. Jane would be able to find him if he ran ahead, wouldn't she?  
  
Finding a sudden burst of energy speeding him up, John rounded another few corners of busy streets, ignoring the angered shouts chasing his heels. He was close now. He had to be. His senses were never wrong.  
  
'Hold on', he muttered veering down the dark alley. Slowing to a sudden stop John froze at what he saw, his brain not registering until he felt it come to words.  
  
'Jane?'  
  
End of Chapter 3! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me! Finished drafting this chapter, and hopefully its okay. It's a bit longer than I had intended coz I added a song at the end. Dunno if you've heard it before: Goo Goo Dolls - 'Iris'. I saw the video for it on the Magic music channel. It's the theme song for that movie with Nicholas Cage and Meg Ryan when he's an angel and he falls in love...don't remember the name, but it looks alright!  
  
I thought the lyrics were coming from John's POV when all he wants to do is prove to Jane how much he cares for her and how all he wants to do is show himself to her. (No, not that way you dirty people! I mean his inner self!!! God...) Anyway, that's what it seemed like to me - hope ya like!  
  
**The Ground Beneath Her Feet**  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
Standing at one end of the small alleyway John saw four men in dark outfits positioned around the slender body of a deathly still woman lying with her back towards him. Her flaming red hair splayed over her features gave John all the facts he needed to know.  
  
Emitting a low growl from the base of his throat he ran at the group. He didn't know what animalistic force drove him towards them, but anyone who dared lay a finger on Jane wouldn't live to see another sun set.  
  
Two of the men saw John coming towards them and instinctively turned to face him, leaving the remaining two to pick up the woman's limp body and begin to drag her towards the dark van blocking the other entrance to the enclosed ally. The men John was heading for reached behind their backs and drew handguns from their holsters, ready to pump John's body full of lead slugs any second. However, what they hadn't counted on was how fast John was rushing towards them. The impending thought that Jane might be hurt, even...he couldn't even think it.  
  
He may have been late to the scene, but he wasn't going to let the filth that hurt her get away.  
  
He was not that forgiving.  
  
By the time they had finally taken aim at his chest, John was already in front of them. Grabbing the guy on the left's gun, he yanked it free of his grip and cast it aside. Violently he raised his arm and hit the man in the base of his chin, forcing him to do a backflip in the air before crashing to the ground in front of John's feet.  
  
Sensing the guy to the right still behind him, aiming the gun at his back, John ducked low to the ground and swept his legs out from under him in one swift kick.  
  
Stopping halfway to the van the remaining two men in dark suits turned back to the fight ensuing behind them. Seeing that their comrades needed help they propped Jane's body against the side of the alleyway wall and charged at John as he finished off the others. The slightly taller of the two coming at his turned back rugby tackled John in the side, knocking the wind out of him; yet, he managed to turn this to his advantage. As he was rammed into the alley wall John elbowed the tall guy in the back near his neck. Once the guy had staggered backwards a few steps John then grabbed his arm and swung him into the wall he'd been pressed against not a second before. The guy fell to the floor, unconscious and would undoubtedly wake up with a huge headache later.  
  
Looking around warily, John's eyes searched for the last man, never noticing him sneak up behind him. The man in black wrapped his beefy arms around John's chest from behind, squeezing him tightly and making it hard for him to escape.  
  
Flinging his head backwards it collided with the guy's nose, making a sickly cracking sound that pleased John's ears. Now the guy was off balance, John took his chance. Kicking off from the wall he used the other man's momentum to shove him into the opposite wall. Instantly releasing him, the guy sank to the floor, groaning pitifully.  
  
Catching his breath, John turned to see the two men that weren't knocked out stumbling to their feet. Rage increasing in him, John began to walk towards the men, his expression full of resolve as he prepared himself for more action.  
  
'Freeze!'  
  
Whipping round in surprise John's eyes focused on the familiar and welcoming sight of Jane. Anger blazing brightly in her eyes like wildfire she aimed her gun at the men edging forward to John's positioned. He looked as if he'd never been gladder to see her in his life.  
  
Looking at eachother as if considering their options the men ran out of ideas and sprinted to the van still parked at the other entrance. Ignoring the woman slouched against the damp wall they leapt inside just as the van screeched away noisily into the busy New York traffic.  
  
Jogging up to him and replacing her gun in it's holster at the base of her back, Jane scanned her eyes over him worriedly,' John, are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?'  
  
'Jane?' John whispered in confusion and relief. He could feel his eyes begin to brim with tears, but didn't seem to care.  
  
'Yeah?' she replied wide-eyed as he looked at her in the most unusual way.  
  
'I thought...' he muttered looking down to the woman lying against the wall, feeling his fears fade at the fact that the woman over there was not Jane.  
  
Following his eyes Jane saw her there, long auburn hair similar to her own covering her face. From the looks of it she was a cop too. 'You thought it was me'.  
  
Looking closer at the strange woman, John could now see the distinct differences between her and Jane. Her outfit, although similar, was not the one Jane wore today. She seemed at least a few inches shorter, her hair reached down to the middle of her back, and only now did John notice her scent. One of fruit mixed with smoke. This was definitely not Jane.  
  
How could he have been so wrong and mistaken another woman for the one he could track across an entire city if he had to?  
  
Returning her gaze to John she gave him a sympathetic smile, then took a step closer and rubbed his arm. Looking down at her in his own John way he didn't need words to explain what he was thinking. Appreciating her attempt to assure him that she was here with him, he gazed into her deeply for a moment. How would he have been able to survive if it had been Jane lying there?  
  
A loud siren emanating from a fire truck broke the mood as the couple jumped back to their current position. Walking over to the woman, John gently adjusted her head so that it no longer hung against her shoulder, then brushed away locks of her hair that remained over her face and exposing her features to Jane.  
  
Staring down at her familiar's face again, Jane thought aloud,' Oh God, they were right'.  
  
'Who?' John asked, recovering his calm composure.  
  
'Uh -', turning to face John she saw his concern for her still fresh on his face,'...uh, no one', she lied.  
  
'Jane, I see it in your eyes. Who?'  
  
Gasping, she realised how easily John could read her whether she lied to him or not. He knew her too well and Jane wasn't even sure why she hadn't told John already.  
  
'Ah, Sam...and my boss...they think someone's after me,' Jane said lowering her eyes.' They don't know exactly where I am, they only know that I'm a cop in New York, mid twenties, long red hair, and my initials are J.P. There can't be many people who fit that description in this city, so they're bound to find me soon. That's if there even is anyone after me!'  
  
'Jane, why do -'  
  
'Ugh...'  
  
Both looking down to the red head on the ground, she began to rub her head and groan loudly.  
  
'Keep still, I'm a police officer', Jane assured her.  
  
'Yeah, me too...what happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus...' she moaned as she opened her eyes to see John and Jane staring down at her.  
  
'We were going to ask you the same thing', Jane stated holding her hand out for her to grasp. The woman did so and before she could stand for long she began to feel her balance waver. Luckily John caught her and stood her upright again. No wonder he'd gotten them confused - it was like looking in a mirror.  
  
'I'm calling for backup,' Jane said, puling out her mobile. Punching in the required numbers needed to contact the station, she told them roughly where they were and about the two unconscious men next to her. Thanking them she then slid the phone back into her jacket and looked to John.  
  
His normally calm and passive eyes focused only on her, studying her form as if it was the last time he would see her again.  
  
Standing close to him she placed her hand against his toned upper arm, then sliding it down she took his larger sculpted hand in her own. Jane smiled yet another sensitive smile at him. They stood there only moments in their own worlds before the first distant wailing sounds of the incoming sirens could be heard, notifying all that Jane's backup was almost here.  
  
'You gotta go'.  
  
John gave his head an understanding nod before deliberately taking his time drawing his eyes away from her. Only when his arm was outstretched to her did he let his grip loosen and his gentle fingers slip away from their haven. Taking one last long look at her and the woman John paused briefly and then padded away to the next fire escape, making his retreat up the building.  
  
Releasing a breath Jane never knew she'd been holding she looked to the woman beside her, still watching in awe as John left. Her eyes shone with amazement and it took her a moment to register Jane's gaze upon her.  
  
'Who was that?'  
  
'He's a friend,' Jane muttered looking to the alley entrance. Several squad cars pulled up at the opening, tyres, sirens and radios fighting to be louder than eachother.  
  
'He's hot!' the red head cried looking to Jane as they both began to head towards several cops in uniform. Jane couldn't resist but giggle at her remark, noticing how understated her comment was.

* * *

Having given up on her paperwork later that evening, Jane said her goodnights and began to head home. The cool night air was refreshing after being locked up in the station for most of the day. The new case they'd been slaving over had gotten them nowhere. All the research they had done, the interrogations of the two men caught kidnapping the female cop - it had all been a gigantic waste of police time. No - one had said for certain these men were after Jane in particular. She could just be another look alike for all she knew, but somehow, she didn't believe it. These men were after her and she had absolutely no idea why.  
  
Arriving outside her door Jane pushed her key into place and after hearing a satisfying click she pushed the painted door forwards into the cool atmosphere of her apartment.  
  
'Nik? You here?' Jane called, closing the door and flicking on the kitchen light beside her. When no answer came, Jane looked around the room for any sign as to where her sister could be. It was normal for Nikki to do so, so Jane wasn't surprised when she saw a piece of paper stuck loosely to the fridge. Entering the kitchen Jane set down her keys on the counter and began to remove her jacket. Tossing the material onto one of the chairs nearby she peeled off the note and scanned it over:  
  
'Hey Jane,  
  
Gone to stay over at Darcy's. Think she's finally forgiven me. Back in a few says, hope you don't mind. See you soon,  
  
Nikki  
  
PS: Say hi to John for me. He's bound to come round there some time!  
  
Chuckling at her sister's honest and outlandish attitude Jane stepped away and headed towards her room. Upon entering, the cold chill inside making her shiver involuntarily, Jane unloaded her gun in the usual fashion and placed her badge on the chest of drawers carefully. Now, all she wanted to do was eat something hot, have a shower and curl up in bed. This day had been too much for her - her friends assuming someone was after her, actually finding some proof that somebody was after her and...  
  
John.  
  
He had been the only highlight of her day. She had finally opened up to him, finally allowed him to kiss her after all this time, and it had been worth it.  
  
As Jane began to remember it all, the images and the feelings rushing back to her so fast it made her dizzy, she closed her eyes, feeling every bad moment die and begin to fade away.  
  
She remembered seeing him next to her as she woke, how he'd touched her so tenderly when Nikki had come in though knowing he shouldn't have, how he'd walked her to work in such a kind gesture, how he'd been overwhelmed with emotions knowing that she wasn't hurt...it was all too much.  
  
A soft thud alerted Jane to the open window behind her, making her heart leap into her mouth in fright. Her eyes whipped open as she jumped around, already anticipating who it was.  
  
'John, please. Stop doing that', she smiled at his lop sided grin as he crouched there on her windowsill in all his glory. Dirty blonde locks tousled and messy from the night air, pants and shirt ripped in places baring tanned skin and muscles. Jane didn't notice her gaze wander even as he took a step towards her. Raising his hand he gently trailed his fingers down her cheek and letting them rest at the base of her throat, forcing her eyes back to his kindly face. His stare bore into her as it always did, making all other insignificant thoughts flee her mind. But suprisingly one remained, nagging at her brain.  
  
'John, you didn't seem too happy this afternoon after we rescued that woman. Are you okay?'  
  
His eyes took on a more serious tone as he thought back to earlier that day. Seeing his throat constrict slightly, Jane knew it must have been hard for him to speak to her about what was upsetting him.  
  
'The woman, she looked like you. She was hurt,' John confessed releasing a deep sigh,' I thought you were lost.'  
  
Seeing the emotions rebuilding inside John's eyes, Jane raised her hand towards his face. Tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear she gently cradled his face and whispered softly to him,' I'm not lost. I'm right here John'. Giving him an affectionate smile Jane watched John curiously as he leant his face into her palm, the smooth stubble of his chin tickling her fingers as he brushed his lips across her skin.  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now_  
  
Pressing his forehead against hers, John closed his eyes to the world around him. Jane was safe. She wasn't hurt. She was standing here with him now with no ideas of running away. So why did he get the sickly feeling that something wasn't right?  
  
Raising his hand to her head he felt it rest against the smooth curve of her neck, warmed by Jane's fiery tresses.  
  
_And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_  
His breath tickled her face. Brushing her lips over his ones, Jane teased John with her closeness to him. Re - opening his eyes she saw the flame burning brightly inside of them. Lust for him began to overwhelm her senses and she began to find it hard to stay in control of herself as John inched even closer to her.  
  
'John, I...'  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
A sudden rapping at the front door made both of them jump. Confusion clouding Jane's eyes she looked up to John who was staring intently at her.  
  
'I better get that', Jane sighed releasing her grip of John's face.  
  
As she stepped away from him and began to head for the door John took hold of her hand, drawing her dark eyes back to his face once more.  
  
'Stay with me'.  
  
Even though Jane distantly acknowledged another knock at the door, she was frozen in her tracks by his words.  
  
Raising her hand to his mouth, he pressed his lips to her skin softly and whispered,' Please'.  
  
The adoration in his eyes threatened to keep her there, but hearing another frantic bang on the door she shook her head as though waking from a dream.  
  
'I'll be right back, okay. I promise'.  
  
Slipping her hand out from his reluctantly Jane took a last look at him before walking to the door. Looking disappointedly down at his feet John felt his sensitive ears pick up a creaking floorboard outside the door groaning loudly as several people shifted their weight in anticipation.  
  
_ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
_  
The next few events moved painfully slow as John suddenly realised what was going on. Catching the edge of a scent coming from behind the door, he sensed hostility and pain coming from it. Gradually opening the door, Jane never even knew that the scent was growing stronger.  
  
'Jane!' he called making her turn to face him. Taking this opportunity, the man closest to the door grabbed Jane's slender form, roughly holding her still as another placed a dampened rag over her mouth and nose. Attempting to call John's name through the material, Jane's eyes widened in fear. Instantly John moved, tearing towards her from the other room, primal anger searing through his veins.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
Breathing in sharply, chemicals soaked into the cloth began to make Jane's world spin. Losing focus on John's angered eyes, she blacked out and fell into another man's arms. John watched in shocked slow motion as the red head was carried out of the apartment, several men in black replacing her. Rushing him, John reacted within a second, determinedly throwing them away in all directions, ignoring the crashing of bodies against furniture and other ornaments.  
  
He needed to get Jane back.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
Once all the men were strewn across the apartment floor did John run out the door and sprinted round the corner. He'd never been this way before, instead preferring to use the open window in Jane's room.  
  
Jane.  
  
Striding forward John came face to face with several more men. They came at him, but flew out of his way seconds later. Nothing could stop him now. Clenching his teeth in anger he spun round to see only one man left holding a large gun - John had seen these before. They weren't the sort that left metallic slugs stuck in your fragile body, they were the type that were dart like, containing a special chemical to make you fall to the ground as if you were asleep.  
  
As John came towards him resolutely and exhaling loudly he felt two sharp stings in his chest. Ignoring the darts embedded in his skin John never broke stride as he finally reached the man, ripping the gun from his grip and throwing it aside. Then in one swift movement lifted him clean off the ground and threw him into the far wall.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
Spotting a window at the end of the hall John ran straight at it. Crawling out as fast as he could he descended the building and landed firmly on his feet at the back of the block of flats in a dingy back alleyway. Searching around anxiously for any sign of Jane, a dark van exactly the same as the one earlier today pulled away from the curb. The people inside obviously didn't want to waste time waiting for their accomplices.  
  
_I just want you to know who I am  
_  
John sped after them, leg muscles pumping the fastest they had ever gone, arms ripping through the air. He chased them down the alley and onto another silent back road.  
  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
  
The drug was beginning to take effect on him. John could feel it - he began to lose speed, felt his balance waver and his eyes lose focus on the van. Stumbling, John fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer.  
  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
  
Though he tried to get up the world surrounding him was darkening. Soon it was hard for John to see, and as the dark van zoomed away from his reach, only one thought lingered: 'Jane', John muttered sadly before the darkness washed over him and his body slumped to ground.  
  
**End of Chapter 4  
**  
Well? Dunno how that got to be so long, it took forever to write! Do you think it worked with the lyrics throughout the last half or should I have left it to just the scene with Jane and John? (Cries hysterically) HELP ME!!!  
  
Thankyou, will be back soon hopefully! Till then. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Finally, I've got this chapter up! I hope people like it; it's a bit different from the previous chapters so you guys may find it a bit weird... But that doesn't matter, as long as people enjoy it!  
  
Thanks to Wild Magelet who gave me loads of encouragement - you rock! And of course all my other reviewees - you also rock! It's really what I needed to hear so I could do this chapter!  
  
Also, would it be possible for everyone not to complain about the speechmarks thing? I know it's different from everyone else's, but it's basically the same thing! Plus, you could say it makes me unique! Thanks x x x x   
  
**The Ground Beneath Her Feet  
**  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Stirring from a dreamless sleep, Jane rolled her head onto it's side to met the warmth of her soft pillow. The last thing she remembered doing was arriving home. John had come because he'd been worried about her, but someone had knocked at the door, forcing her to leave. She'd opened the door and then -   
  
Suddenly realising the pillow wasn't there and that her 'bed' was no more than a cold concrete floor, freezing her limbs, Jane compelled her eyes to open. She never even remembered falling asleep, so what had happened? Blinking several times, her wouldn't clear and remained blurry as she fought against the wave of nausea that threatened to overpower her. Rolling onto her side Jane attempted to stand. An unknown grumbling voice emanated not too far away as it's owner watched her struggle.  
  
'Ms. Porter. Glad you could join us', he said sarcastically.  
  
Pushing herself upwards, palms pressed against the frostbitten floor, Jane continued to blink as she tried to refocus her eyes. Everything was blurred as she glanced around trying to find the source of the voice. In this state she would be no match for whoever was there with her.  
  
'What did you do to me?' she whispered hoarsely, beginning to pull her body away from the looming shadow that seemed to eclipse her vulnerable form until her back was flat against another cold surface.  
  
'Chloroform. The effects should dissipate soon,' seeing her shake her head to ward off dizziness he knew was encompassing her she rose to her feet, her back still pressed against the wall. 'And I must say, Ms. Porter, that you are looking remarkably well. The others took a lot longer to wake up'.  
  
'Others?' Jane asked warily. Noticing her sight clear she looked up to see the owner of the sinister voice. He was quite tall with close cut dark hair, he was clean shaven with a rather prominent jawline, and mysterious green eyes. He was also clad in the black special ops outfit that Jane seemed to see more and more often this week than she cared to.  
  
'Hello,' he smiled seeing Jane focus her attention on him,' Ah, where are my manners? My name is Colonel Winters. As you can see you are no longer in your little apartment. I'm sorry but it was necessary that we removed you. But I hope this accommodation will be acceptable until we complete our negotiations.' He spoke calmly though a hint of please could be heard as he saw Jane's discomfort.  
  
'Why am I here? What negotiations?'  
  
Chuckling to himself maliciously, Winters drew his form closer to wards Jane's prison. Only then did she notice that a protective doorway of glass barred the red head from the military man.  
  
Changing the subject he began to explain, 'at first we were only given a vague description of you, knowing you and your friend were wanted by our 'superior' we were willing to go to extreme lengths to find you Ms. Porter'.  
  
'That's why you went after all those other cops - you were looking for me,' it all suddenly dawned on Jane that Sam and Connor had been right the whole time, and she hadn't even listened to them.  
  
'Very good Ms. Porter,' he said clearly impressed with her deduction,' but now we have you the rest is history,' he concluded with a wave of his hand.  
  
'Wait. You said 'me and my friend'...what do you mean?' Jane asked, hoping to God that he didn't mean who she thought he did.  
  
Smiling down at her Winters stated,' come now, do you really think we should play this game? I know about John Clayton Jr.'  
  
Jane felt her throat constrict. Swallowing hard she looked at her captive with all the hatred she could muster to throw at him. If his plan was to draw John to him through her he could forget about it.  
  
'That is why you are here - you are the key', he stated cryptically. 'Oh, you may want to settle in Ms. Porter, you could be here for a while'. Marching out of Jane's view he left her alone in her cell. Rushing to the glass Jane pounded her fists madly against it's clear surface. When she found she hadn't even made a scratch she turned away to look around her confined space for any kind of exit she could use to escape.  
  
There was none.  
  
Only a lumpy bed with several springs poking through the mattress, a bowl for her 'needs' and a sink furnished her room  
  
Though Jane was naturally a very optimistic person, she was finding it hard to think of anything positive. Slumping against the far wall next to the bed, she slid herself back down to the floor. She was being held hostage along with several other female cops because she was 'the key', nobody had any idea she was gone and she could only hope that John was alright. After she had blacked out Jane vaguely remembered hearing gunshots coming from her building, but she couldn't be certain.  
  
Ignoring the oncoming torrent of thoughts beginning to flood her mind, Jane hoped this was all part of a dream.  
  
Or a nightmare.

* * *

Opening his eyes a crack John felt something licking at his ear. Turning his head slightly to the side his pale sapphire eyes focused on a large, golden dog bent close to his head with it's tongue hanging out, saliva dripping onto the ground near John's nose. Lifting his head painfully he got to his feet, trying to remember why he was lying in the middle of an alleyway.  
  
Feeling a dull sting in his chest, John looked down to his torn shirt where he saw two oddly shaped darts embedded in the material. Lifting a large hand up from his side he pulled them both out, wincing slightly and letting them fall to the ground.  
  
Images came flooding back to him - Jane. The men in black had taken her. He'd chased after them, but got shot and fallen unconscious outside. Looking down at the fallen darts John sneered hatefully at them as if his stare would make them burn to ashes. Holding his head in frustration John pulled at his long hair.  
  
Why had he not been able to save her? She'd been right there, but still they had taken Jane from him, like they had taken those other women.  
  
Why had he not been able to help her?!  
  
Despair suddenly took hold of John. Pulling his hands away from his head he turned to the closest brick wall to him and closing one hand into a fist he punched it violently. Pain shot through his senses as he looked down to see his knuckles scraped from the rough surface and bleeding, but it did nothing to vent his frustration. Breathing heavily, he clenched his teeth and lent his head against the wall, feeling salty tears begin to streak down his face. Jane was gone. He hadn't been able to help her, and there was no way he could find her again. Her scent had already dissipated from the now early morning air and he didn't want to think of how long it would take to hunt for her through this large concrete jungle. Back home he would have no need to hunt for her because she wouldn't have been lost in the first place. There they would be safe to live out their lives without the fear of being captured for other people's personal gain.  
  
The dog sitting at his feet whined loudly up at him, returning John's attention back to the disaster engulfing him with desperation. Amongst the other noises fighting for dominance in the already noisy place, John distinctly heard a siren wailing noisily. Raising his head and wiping away the moisture dampening his cheeks, John got an idea. Running to the back of Jane's building, he leapt onto a rancid smelling dumpster and began to climb up the fire escape leading up to the window he had jumped through only a few hours ago. Clambering higher still John reached the rooftop not long after. Sprinting as fast as his toned limbs could take him John flew through the city, hoping to reach his destination in time.  
  
He needed help.

* * *

Taking a sip of his Starbucks latte with the other hand tucked into his suit pocket, Sam continued walking up the busy New York street towards his car, sensing a pair of eyes on him. Shrugging the feeling off, he kept walking, never noticing a flash of blonde pass above him. Stepping up to the door he removed his keys and was in the process of plipping it when something dropped onto the trunk of the car heavily. Nearly leaping out of his skin and dropping his coffee on the ground, Sam turned quickly to see John perched on the edge, eyes determinedly concentrated on him.  
  
'John! Jesus, you scared the crap outta me! Hey hey hey - get off my car!' he cried pointing at John's innocent form, unknowing that he had done anything wrong. 'What the hell do you think you're doing - everybody can see you!' he quickly added in a more hushed tone.  
  
Hopping off the boot of the car, John took a step closer to Sam and looked urgently into his dark eyes,' they took Jane'. He didn't seem to care at all that he was out in the open where anyone and everyone could report him to his Uncle. John only had one thing on his mind.  
  
Confused, Sam looked around frustratedly at a small gathering of people staring at the blonde,' who took Jane, John?'  
  
'The men in black. They came last night and took her', he replied, sadness beginning to fill him once more.  
  
Seeing this, Sam knew that John was not kidding...not that he ever did joke about anything, but he could tell this was serious.  
  
Looking around, Sam saw that the crowd was beginning to grow. People were beginning to point and whisper amongst themselves about John's interesting entrance. There was only one thing Sam could do to stop it. Hesitating, he sighed but reminded himself that this was for Jane.  
  
'Get in the car,' he said opening the door for John who also seemed a bit hesitant,' come on. Do you want to help Jane or not?' Sam demanded moving over to the driver's seat. Placing the key in the engine, he turned it and began to hear the engine purr. A door slammed shut and looking over to the passenger seat Sam saw John sitting awkwardly, shifting from one position to another as if he could not get comfortable.  
  
'Alright, let's get outta here', Sam said turning the wheel and pulling into the New York early morning traffic,' now John, you gotta tell me everything that happened last night. Everything.'

* * *

Standing in the middle of Jane's apartment Sam inspected the living room looking for clues as to who John had described captured his partner. Seeing the note from Nikki stuck to the fridge, he guessed it was a good thing she had gone to Darcy's for the time being. After searching the place high and low, Sam came up empty handed. There was nothing to be found - no clues, no signs, not even fingerprints.  
  
Walking into Jane's room, he found John crouched beside Jane's bed, holding a piece of clothing close to his face and inhaling her scent. It sure was obvious even to the untrained eye that this guy was head - over - heels for her. And Sam couldn't blame him. Jane was pretty damn gorgeous and definitely had a soft spot for John, but Sam was her best friend and though his better judgement told him that the whole thing was a bad idea, he would support Jane all the way. Just watching the way John stood there, eyes closed as he took in her smell supported Sam's theory that this was more than just a stupid crush - it was clearly love.  
  
'I can't find anything. Theres nothing here that can help me find Jane, John. I'm sorry'.  
  
Waking him from his silent reverie John looked up to Sam, an unknown emotion clouding his features. Placing the item of Jane's clothing down, John walked towards the window and began to climb out.  
  
'John! Wait, John!' Sam called jogging after him, leaning out and staring down at the ground. But already too late Sam saw that he was gone. Sighing, Sam pounded his fist on the windowsill, 'Dammit!'  
  
Turning around he wiped his face and shrugged in exasperation. Dropping his hands to his sides he began to head out of Jane's room to the front door. A loud thud caught his attention as he spun back around to face the window, where he saw John coming towards him.  
  
'John, please tell me when you're going to do that, okay? I was just gonna leave and go look for you', he said pointing to the door, emphasizing his point. Noticing John was holding something in the palm of his hand Sam cocked his head towards him,' whatcha got there?'  
  
Pulling his fingers away from the palm of his hand, John revealed what he was holding to Sam's surprised eyes. In his hand he held two small dart shaped objects, red and obviously used.  
  
'They used these, that's why I couldn't follow them', John confessed sadly.  
  
'They shot you? Again?' Sam asked shocked at how people could do this so many times without John getting pretty annoyed at them. Seeing him nod in silent agreement he extended his arm for Sam to take the darts from him.  
  
'Will they help you find Jane?'  
  
Taking one and holding it near to his face, Sam inspected the small object closely,' I'll have to go through some files and check the catalogue, but...yeah, I think so...'  
  
'Good', was all Sam heard before he looked away from the dart and up to where John had been standing a few seconds before. 'Man, I hate it when he does that'. Pocketing the darts, Sam headed out the door and back down to his car. Maybe now he could find a way to work out why these guys wanted Jane so badly.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5  
**  
Bit shorter than the others, but I hope everyone likes it! Till next time... 


	6. Chapter 6

I am **SOOOOOOOOOOOO** sorry it's late!!!!!!! Really, truly sorry! It's just - I have a good excuse - **TESTS**! (Cries insanely!) mock GCSE's - oh the joys....i hate being in year 10. But I s'pose it gets worse in year 11......d'oh!  
  
Well, I hope this once doesn't completely suck since you've been waiting for so long - I feel really bad!  
  
Oh! I finally saw the Tarzan series finale, did anyone think it ended kinda quickly? Or is that just me? It seemed like it spent ages on John trying to kill Richard, and once Jane stopped him it all happened really quickly. Hmmmmm.....  
  
Before I let you read on, I want to dedicate this chapter to RyanKathrynCelia, even though she has never read this story (I made her promise not to for some reason -?) I'll have to sort that out....Well, anyway, it's for her. Thanks for the reviews everyone! You rock!  
  
**The Ground Beneath Her Feet**  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Hearing the smooth wooden doors close sharply behind him, Richard Clayton strode into his grand office and instinctively headed over to a small polished table. The board meeting he'd just had had been a complete nightmare. Though his throbbing head needed a relief his mind kept him keenly active. Picking up a crystalline decanter he poured himself a healthy amount of the expensively imported whiskey. Bringing the glass close to his nose, Richard sniffed at the contents gleefully. 1962.  
  
'Good year', he thought to himself.  
  
Pursing his lips as the aromas filling his nostrils teased at his senses, Richard was about to take a sip of the dark contents when a loud rapping interrupted his reflections. Turning round mildly frustrated, he heard his assistant's voice, Alice, calling his name from behind the door.  
  
"Mr. Clayton".  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Opening the door wide enough so she could poke her head through, her long strawberry blonde locks falling across her shoulders, her sky blue eyes focused on her boss, "Mr. Clayton, you have a call on line 3, sir. I asked who was calling, but he wouldn't say. He told me it was important business that couldn't wait."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Richard looked to her, "thankyou Alice".  
  
Smiling, the blonde removed her head and closed the door behind her. Raising the glass to his lips a second time Richard swiftly swallowed the whiskey in one go, placing the glass on the small table again. Walking behind his desk he then sat down in a plush leather chair. Picking up the receiver and pressing the number 3 on the handset he brought the device to his ear.  
  
"Richard Clayton", he said in his best business winning tone.  
  
"Finally. I've been trying to get through to you for an hour. It's Winters, remember me?" the voice on the other end divulged playfully.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. What do you want Winters?"  
  
"I think you'll find the question is 'what can I do for you Richard?'"  
  
"I have no time to be playing these games Winters. I'm trying to run a multi - billion corporation. Get to the point".  
  
"Alright. What would you say if I could increase your precious Greystoke by another $6 million? How would that sound to you?"  
  
Pausing a moment Richard considered where Winters was going with this.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I thought you might."

* * *

Jogging down the main road leading from Jane's apartment John followed the faint scent trail left by her the night before. Though many other distinct smells covered it up and it had nearly dissipated from the dense layering of New York air John would recognise that scent anywhere. There was no - one but Jane who smelled like that exotic flower. Only her.  
  
Narrowly missing several people walking past him, john dived down the nearest alley to avoid knocking into anyone and losing Jane's trail. Climbing up the side of a parked lorry he then leapt onto the fire escape reaching to the top of the building. From up here he could see everything, smell everything without anyone getting in his way.  
  
Walking to the centre of the roof and closing his pale, sapphiric eyes John paused and tried to find his bearings. He made no sounds apart from the soft panting of his breathing as it came out in short puffs. As he took in the air around him once more he noticed Jane's scent was fading fast. He had to move soon or else he would lose it. John wasn't even sure he would be able to find it again if he lost it one more time. Finally finding the direction it came from again, clear orbs were revealed, quickly scanning the area for any way to get to the building beside this one.  
  
Running straight for the roof's edge and without hesitation John lunged over the side and landed a few feet down on a balcony ledge. Leaping across to yet another he began to feel his primal side become unrestricted with every bound he took. He was going to find Jane. No matter how long it took or how hard his journey would be, he would find her.  
  
He wasn't going to fail her again.

* * *

Behind his computer at the station, Sam sat hard at work searching all the police records on file for the two darts given to him by John only a few hours ago. He'd been working his ass off ever since and hadn't even acknowledged the coffee still sitting beside him, a thin layer of film coating the surface. Jane was his partner. He had the responsibility for covering her back when they were out tracking perps, now was no different. Besides, Jane would have done the same thing for him.  
  
'Well, maybe not the coffee part,' Sam mused.  
  
Earlier, he had found that those particular darts weren't dealt anywhere local, but after some intense phone calls Sam had eventually found out from one of his sources that they were sold to only one group of people. Rumour had it they were called 'Los Sabuesos', roughly translated from Spanish to 'The Bloodhounds'. They hadn't been around that long either - nearly a year, maybe less.  
  
So now Sam was in the process of searching 'Los Sabuesos' for any ties the police had to them. Nothing. There was no rap sheet, no known facts, not even memos on them. It was as if they had never even existed - no - one had ever seemed to have heard of them before now.  
  
Racking his brains for a solution, Sam picked up his mug of coffee, never taking his eyes off the computer screen. Grimacing at the cool temperature he had left it to settle at Sam set it aside. Normally by now he and Jane would have discovered some vital clue or she would have picked up on something Sam had missed. They would know what the criminal's agenda was, why the hell it was all happening and maybe caught the bad guy already with a little help from John. But both Jane and John weren't here.  
  
It was all down to him now.  
  
Wiping his face, Sam stretched out in his chair, attempting to clear the cobwebs clogging his brain.  
  
"What would Jane do?" Sam sighed.  
  
'Call John for help?' was his next thought.  
  
Ignoring the idea of even trying to find John in the middle of New York at rush hour, Sam sat straight again and looked about the room. All around him cops and detectives were working on their own cases. They didn't seem to realise or care that Jane could be missing, or even...dead.  
  
'Concentrate!' Sam mentally scolded himself, 'none of this is going to help you find Jane any faster!'  
  
Exasperatedly, Sam sat forward at his desk again and feeling his eyes wander to the detective closest to him. Instead of doing his work, it seemed he was doing some last minute shopping on e - bay, looking up a particular U2 CD as far as he could tell.  
  
Suddenly getting an idea, Sam logged off the police file and then clicked his mouse over the icon to load onto the Internet. Only having to wait a few seconds he typed in the web address for 'Ask Jeeves'. It always worked for when Sam needed info on other things, he just hoped it would work now. Clicking on the search box he then tried searching for 'Los Sabuesos' hoping the group name would come up. He was in luck - but just barely. Only 5 files came up.  
  
After glancing down the list Sam realised 3 were for the name of an obscure Mexican band, one focused on an old folk tale, but the last caught his eye in particular. Casting his eyes down to the summary box, Sam read the text inside. It spoke of 'Los Sabuesos' appearance in New York and how they had come forth to a major company with a series of confidential matters concerning the leader of the group. But one name struck him as suprisingly ironic in its originality: Richard Clayton.  
  
"It couldn't be that obvious..."Sam stated quietly, as if trying to prove to himself that the fact Clayton was involved and he hadn't seen it coming.  
  
Directing the mouse across the screen he selected the file and watched patiently as it loaded. Another written document was there, a piece written by an anonymous writer depicting how Clayton had been seen conversing with the leader of the group, a Colonel Scott Winters.

* * *

A door opening nearby alerted Jane that she was no longer alone. Raising her head from her knees the red head sighed as the Colonel entered the room. Stepping up to the glass he smiled corruptly as he watched Jane shift uncomfortably against the wall. She hadn't slept at all since the last time he'd come, annoying her with his presence. Thinking only of John she worried for his safety; whether he had escaped capture, if he was coming for her right now despite knowing the dangers of being re - captured by his Uncle, if he had been shot as Jane had heard whilst being dragged into the car - it was all too much. But lately something else had begun to make her even more afraid for him. Now that she had finally told John how she felt for him, now that he knew she cared for him as deeply as he did for her.  
  
Now that there was a chance for her to lose it all. Lose him.  
  
She couldn't let that happen. Not when she had finally bore her feelings in front of him, releasing them from that private box hidden at the back of her mind, storing them safely from harm. Not when she had finally dropped the protective shield surrounding her heart.  
  
She just wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. He was too perfect and mysterious to deserve such a fate.  
  
"Ms. Porter, how are we this morning?"  
  
"Bite me", was Jane's reply. Her eyes flickering with rage at the sound of the man's irritating sing - song voice.  
  
"My, aren't we snippy this morning?" making a tutting noise with the tip of his tongue Winters shook his head disapprovingly, apparently mildly amused with her reaction. "You'll be glad to hear that our negotiations are complete and by approximately 23:00 hours tonight you will bid farewell to this establishment."  
  
"Wow, that was quick", Jane spoke mockingly, "and just for the record, the next time someone gets stuck in here, you may want to put up some curtains or something for when they need to go to the bathroom. It's a little embarrassing to go when everyone's watching if you get what I mean," she whispered the last part, holding her hand to her face.  
  
Giving off a false chuckle, Winters looked at Jane menacingly. "You may be able to joke now, Ms. Porter. But where you're going, you won't have the luxury".  
  
Backing away from the glass Winters headed away into the shadows. Noticing one of his own guarding the door the Colonel paused in his tracks and then stepping over to him. Leaning close to the man's ear Winters whispered loud enough for Jane to hear, "lessen the guard. He'll be here," then looking at Jane's angered face, his smile widened, "I want him to come for her".  
  
Nodding in compliance the guard allowed Winters to exit first before then leaving the room behind him, leaving Jane alone, glaring after the Colonel's retreating form. Rising awkwardly to her feet Jane tried to shake the numb feeling coursing through her body. Nervously she ran her slender fingers through her long, auburn tresses. She hadn't liked the way Winters had said 'where you're going'. It frightened Jane. Where were they going to take her? Who were these 'negotiations' with? How was she ever going to escape this nightmare?  
  
"John. Where are you?" Jane whispered hopelessly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The familiar patter of rain could be heard pattering outside and around the complex, making Jane's sad mood deepen.  
  
Brilliant.

* * *

The rain was numbingly cold, but one thought kept him warm.  
  
Jane.  
  
She was nearby; her scent was stronger now as though it had been undisturbed for a long time now. It had taken John the better half of the day to leave the large and very busy city, cross a large distance leading away from the outskirts and eventually end up here - a large area with nothing but a few abandoned 'warehouses' as Jane had called them. Places where people kept things until they needed them again. Stepping out of the shadows cast by a tree in the crescent moon John crouched low to the ground by the trunk, the constant splashing of rain on his back soaking his clothes and making his hair hang annoyingly in his eyes. Though Jane had said these 'warehouses' were normally empty, this one was not. By the entrance to the maze, several men in black clothes stood with large guns, watching for any movement outside despite the constant rain.  
  
Remembering his experiences with these men brought a snarl to John's handsome face, contorting his features into a look of pure anger. Blinking water out of his eyes and ignoring the weight of his now sodden clothes, John decided to creep back into the foliage, searching for a way to allude the men long enough to enter the complex and save Jane.  
  
She was his first priority.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6!**  
  
Wow, it felt good to be writing again! Hopefully I will be able to update soon, but don't blame me if I don't. Remember the **TESTS!** **AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
_'"I'm not crazy!"'_ Joan from Joan of Arcadia - it's very good!:D 


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! I have written something!!! It's been so long, it feels good to be  
doing it again! So, no excuses, apart from the test thing, I have been  
lazy?I'm sorry and I will try and do better?please don't kill me. Whimpers  
and curls up into a ball, trying to avoid objects flying her way.  
  
ANYWAY. Chapter 7...hope it's a good one!  
  
Creeping amongst the shadows as if he were one of them John silently made  
his way around the few guards positioned outside. His keen eyes and quick  
reflexes gave him a distinct advantage over them as he expertly avoided  
making any noise to signal his presence. He was no use to Jane captured.  
  
All the raindrops falling on him, chilling him to the bone and making him  
shiver couldn't shake the anticipation and the anger gathering in him as  
well as the overwhelming emotion pressing in on him from all sides. Just by  
thinking about Jane a powerfully warm and protective feeling for her  
flooded every sense in his body, drowning out any logical thought and  
leaving it to sink in a wave of pure adoration.  
  
He wanted to keep this feeling. He wanted to keep Jane.  
  
And to do that he had to rescue her now.  
  
Finally emerging from the trees John slinked to the side of the warehouse  
still shadowed by overhanging branches and gripped onto anything he could  
hold onto. The material the building was made of was slippery due to the  
constant downpour it was being exposed to, but somehow John managed to  
crawl his way up with great effort. He was determined to finish his task.  
  
A minute later John was on the roof, careful not to let anyone see him.  
Surveying the expanse around him, John's pale sapphire eyes noticed a  
strong light shining from the centre of the roof. Curiously, he slipped  
over to the overhanging window and peered down. Inside the complex were a  
few more guards, restlessly pacing a large room. To one side there appeared  
to be another smaller room separated by a short corridor. That had to be  
where Jane was being kept.  
  
"When is Clayton getting here anyway?" one guard asked lazily to another  
sitting not far away.  
  
"Soon. Don't worry, he'll be here. Apparently the kids worth $6 billion -  
would you forget something like that?" he replied boredly turning his gun  
about in his beefy hands.  
  
"Well he'd better hurry?I'm starving," yet another complained.  
  
"Dude, you're always hungry", the first commented, shaking his head in  
annoyance.  
  
Unable to listen to their irritating ramblings any longer John drew away  
from the light and searched around him. His gaze fell upon a large rock  
lying beside the window frame. Though he knew that he could take on that  
number of men, more would soon be on their way. If so he wasn't sure how  
long he would be able to hold them off before he could get to Jane. But it  
was a risk he had to take.  
  
Picking up the rock, John raised it above the window and once he was sure  
he was prepared let his grip loosen on the rough object. Taking a step back  
as the rock collided with the glass, shattering it and most of the frame  
with it, John listened as it crashed to the ground, flinging shards of the  
hard material in every direction. Raining glass and metal made the soldiers  
leap out of their seats and rush to look out the hole in the ceiling, rain  
falling onto their faces and into their eyes as they raised their guns  
warily.  
  
Waiting until he could see enough guards gathered round the opening John  
leapt down, alarming the soldiers further by his cat like grace. Unable to  
aim their guns quickly enough three were down before John had barely  
moved. Sending them crashing into walls without the slightest look of  
trouble, John rolled and leapt out of the way before any of the men could  
lay a finger on him.  
A final blow to the last remaining man left John alone in a room full of  
unconscious or concussed soldiers. Making sure none were planning on  
getting up again, John bounded over to the corridor and sprinted through  
the darkness to Jane, her scent becoming stronger and more intoxicating  
with every step, unaware, however, of one soldier who hadn't completely  
been knocked out. Reaching for his radio attached to his belt, the guard  
raised it to his mouth and whispered, "Colonel Winters: He's here," before  
the device slipped from his fingers and his head fell back against the damp  
ground.

* * *

Awkwardly pulling her head away from her folded arms Jane blinked, trying  
to remember where she was. But as she took in her dismal surroundings it  
immediately came to her. Looking to her watch she saw that it was already 9  
o' clock - 3 hours until she went to the 'special place' Winters had spoken  
of earlier.  
  
Feeling a wave of hopelessness crash down on her, Jane rose to her feet and  
nervously ran her hands through her long hair. Practically on the verge of  
tears she strode aimlessly over to the un - used mattress and, resisting  
the urge to collapse in a heap, perched on the edge and began rocking  
herself backwards and forwards. It was now apparent to Jane that John was  
not coming for her - it had already been too long. He should have been  
there by now, his beautifully crafted eyes absorbing her, his toned body  
enveloping her in a comforting embrace that shielded her from outside  
dangers, his voice soothing away her fears? Though it had been barely a day she was already finding life without John  
intolerable. She needed to be with him to survive. In this 'cage' she was  
helpless and vulnerable, but when he was near she felt like she could take  
on anything. Maybe even Winters.  
  
An unexpected crash of shattering glass made Jane suddenly aware of her  
surroundings again, the rain outside seeming louder than ever. Looking  
towards the glass front of her prison, she could sense something was  
different.  
  
The deafening silence that followed the crash seemed to last for hours as  
Jane anticipated what was happening beyond her room. Then came the cries  
and grunts of men being beaten up by some unknown force. In no less than a  
minute did the shouting end and light poured into the dark corridor, a male  
shadow cast upon the wall beside her. Only then did Jane dare to hope that  
her hopes were not false, that John was alive and had come for her.  
  
"Jane?" his concerned voice called down the hall.  
  
Feeling something well up inside of her at the sound of his voice she  
called back to him, her own voice sounding desperate as she remembered how  
good it was to say his name, "John!"  
  
Instantly he sprang towards her, his amazing eyes just as she remembered  
them. Leaping up from her seat Jane ran towards him, forgetting the  
invisible wall between them. She needed to feel his skin, his hair,  
anything to reassure herself that he was in fact real and she was not  
dreaming this whole thing. Reaching out for her, John also came quickly  
towards Jane, only realising that he could not touch her when his  
hands met the glass abruptly. Looking confusedly at Jane he pressed his  
palms against the clear surface, somehow hoping it wouldn't be there a  
second time.  
  
Shaking her head but never removing her eyes from his face Jane confessed  
forlornly, "you can't get in, John." the sadness that she had felt earlier  
began to once again overcome her as it dawned on Jane that there was nothing  
John could do to free her. "Listen to me, you have to leave now.  
They'll come for you any second".  
  
"No", was his sturdy reply.  
  
Though she was touched that he would not leave her she knew better than to  
let her feelings get too mixed up in the situation, "John, please, you have  
to!"  
  
"Not without you, Jane" he cried. The next thing Jane knew, John had begun  
pounding his fists against the glass, desperate to release her from it's  
invisible grasp. Even though she called his name repeatedly to stop it was  
not until his knuckles were raw and bloody and he seemed drained of energy  
did he fall to his knees. Pressing his palms against the glass and leaning  
his head forward he panted in exhaustion.  
  
"John", Jane whispered sympathetically.

* * *

Looking up to Jane's sad face he watched as she lowered herself to his  
height. Studying her as she placed her hand over the same spot John's hand  
was rested on she searched the depths of his eyes. As she looked at him  
lovingly John saw the tears begin to fall from her moist eyes. Wanting  
nothing more than to kiss them and all her pain away, he felt his own face  
contort into one of great sadness too. He should have gotten Jane to stay  
in her room with him, then none of this wouldn't have happened, Jane  
wouldn't be stuck behind a barrier he couldn't break. She would be with  
him, safe from the men in black.  
  
"You can't save me this time," she whispered tenderly as he shook his head  
in disagreement, not wanting to believe the truth. He had to save her.  
  
Without her he was...nothing. "John, please save yourself".  
  
"I won't leave you behind", John replied, unable to draw his eyes away from  
hers and the constantly falling tears that he couldn't stop.  
  
"Please", she pleaded, "do it for me" and resting her forehead against the  
glass.  
  
Copying her action he tried to recreate the feel of her skin against his.  
Closing his eyes he began to weigh his choices: leave and survive or be  
captured by his Uncle and never see Jane again. Either way he could not  
win.  
  
Reopening his eyes, John looked to her beautiful features as he whispered  
Jane's name. Exploring his face, hoping he had made a decision, she watched  
as he searched for the words that he needed to describe the way he was  
feeling. But somehow they didn't seem quite strong enough, so he searched  
for the phrase his mother used to tell him when he was a child, hoping it  
would express what he wanted to tell Jane more than anything.  
  
"I - " he began, but was cut off by the door being kicked open. Not even  
bothering to resist the soldiers as they piled in, John's gaze never left  
Jane's. As he felt rough hands grab his wrists and pull them painfully  
behind his back, John suddenly became aware of all the sorrow he had ever  
know since he was lost in the jungle. Ever since then he had been alone,  
his entire life he had forgotten love and only relied on himself. But now  
that he had found Jane he had everything to lose.  
  
Being dragged out of the room by several burly men he watched as the only  
woman he had know love for disappeared from his sight forever. He was so  
overcome with grief that he never even saw the maliciously greedy smile  
shared between him and Jane by a tall man with shortly cut brown hair known  
as Colonel.

* * *

Rapping loudly against the expensive door leading to Kathleen Clayton's  
residence Sam hoped she was not in some business meeting discussing matters  
far less important than the one at hand. Since Sam had first found  
that file on 'Los Sabuesos' earlier that morning he had been researching  
the group and their connection with Richard Clayton, and although there  
wasn't much on them he had gotten a good idea as to what they were up to.  
Finally the door opened, but not to who he had expected. Before Sam stood  
the house's maid, Mary, who looked expectantly up at him.  
  
"Hello there, is Ms. Clayton in? I really need to talk to her", Sam said  
urgently, flashing her his badge to make sure the woman didn't argue with  
him any longer than he needed her to. Nodding her head slightly, Mary  
headed to the stairs and called up Kathleen's name. Moments later the older  
woman had emerged and looked to Sam inquisitively. Though they had never  
met before Sam knew that Jane trusted Kathleen just as much as she trusted  
Sam himself. She was the only other person he could count on to help both  
Jane and find John, wherever he was. He was sure that if Richard was  
involved she would probably be interested too.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you, Mr.?"  
  
"Sullivan. Sam Sullivan. I'm Jane's partner at the station," he said  
holding his hand out to shake with Kathleen's,  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Sullivan," she smiled.  
  
"Pleasure. I'm sorry to barge in on you now, but I kind of need your help,"  
he spoke as he entered the Clayton house, Mary closing the door behind him  
quietly, "it's about Jane and your brother Richard."  
  
At hearing both these names Kathleen looked over her shoulder to Mary and  
thanked her before watching the woman head away. Turning her attention back  
to Sam she encouraged him to continue.  
  
"Last night sometime Jane was captured by these 'men in black' as they're  
known. So far, she wasn't the only one to be taken, there have been several  
others matching Jane's description that have also disappeared. But since  
they have taken Jane, the disappearances have stopped. So I'm thinking that  
they got what they wanted."  
  
Cutting in Kathleen looked at Sam in confusion, "I'm sorry but what does  
this have to do with Richard?"  
  
Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sam pulled out several pages he had  
printed earlier that day when he had been researching the group. Holding  
them out for Kathleen to see he continued to explain, "the group doing all  
the attacks aren't random. They're called 'Los Sabuesos' or bloodhounds.  
Their leader is Colonel Scott Winters, an expert in special ops work who  
was recently released from his job by none other than Richard Clayton for  
taking things far too seriously and causing some major damages to your  
brother's half of the company that I won't bother boring you with. Hearing  
that your brother needed help taming a certain wild man he probably thought  
his previous job could be open and decided to help him out. Why, I have no idea, but I know that he is the one that has Jane."  
  
Looking up from the text in her hands she finished what Sam had been  
leading up to, "he wants to lead John to him by using Jane as bait".  
  
"Exactly my thoughts. Now all I need to do is figure out where they could  
be keeping her. Do you know of any abandoned areas or buildings that your  
brother could have fixed for them to use? Any place Winters could use to  
avoid being seen, somewhere he could hold the rest of his team plus your  
nephew and Jane to wait for Richard to arrive?" Sam looked to Kathleen  
hoping that she knew of any said places they could try.  
  
After a moment of thought something dawned on Kathleen's features as she  
remembered something. Looking up to Sam's worried face she spoke, "there is  
one place I know. It's big enough to be the one you're looking for".  
  
"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! Yes! Phew?please tell me  
what you thought! I'll be updating soon! Bye x x x x 


	8. Chapter 8

HEELLOOOOOOOO!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay! It wasn't intentional I promise - I lost my muse in the holidays and still haven't got her back yet so this chap may be a bit pants....The other main problems were large amounts of coursework (especially in English - did anyone notice that?) then I decided to focus on my art for a while....if anyone's interested I have a few posted on (they wouldn't let me put my best one up though!!!!!! Noooooooo!!!!). My final fantasy stories are there too! Just search for False Hope there and you should find me  
  
Anyway, back to the story! If you have forgotten what has happened so far you may want to reread the previous chapters, but basically John came to rescue Jane and has just been taken away from her....it's a very emotional moment for them both as they both think they will never see eachother again.  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Jane's heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest and cast into the icy rain, leaving a gaping hole in her being that only John could fill. Just by watching his reluctance to fight and her inability to save him made her regret so many things. Times when she had pushed him away out of embarrassment, fear...love. The times she had spent shouting at him because of his naiveté to this new world he'd been thrown into. The time she had almost let him completely leave her life when he'd gotten on that plane. There were so many things...  
  
Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't these people see the beauty that she saw? Was it so impossible to realise that John was another human being and that he should also be treated as one? Not sedated, caged and hunted like some wild animal?  
  
Then Jane had to remind herself that John had spent the better part of his life amongst the closest things he could call family and had known no other way to grow than to act just like them.  
  
Like an animal.  
  
But he had shown her his human and compassionate side, one that knew only love and a deep desire to protect her.  
  
Her hand still pressed against the cold re - enforced glass, Jane didn't hide the tears spilling down her cheeks, each a memory of their brief time together in a cruel world both were trying to survive in. Pulling her legs close to her chest she buried her head in her arms and allowed her pain to consume her whole.  
  
She would never see John again.

* * *

Freely letting the men carry him away John's mind only focused on Jane and her expression of complete sadness that would be the last he'd ever see again. Her cheeks moist with salty tears and flushed with heat, her eyes filled with silent emotion, helpless to save him. It was all too painful to picture.  
  
Eventually the several men dragging his soaked body down the corridor and into another large room paused, turning towards a tall man with short, dark hair and a prominent jaw that resembled Michael Foster; the man who John had been unable to prevent falling to his death what seemed years ago. Remembering this brought a wave of remorse and jealously to John's mind, but nothing could make John feel any guiltier than he already was.  
  
The image burnt into his mind reflected his similar emotions forming in his soul. How could people do this to them? Jane didn't deserve this to happen to her. If it hadn't been for him she would never have gotten captured, would never have lost her fiancée.  
  
Would never have begun to love him.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Clayton. And how are we today?" the man smiled at John, his light - hearted tone deceiving his intentions completely as John could already guess. Merely glancing up at him threateningly John noticed the man only smirk more as if his faint resistance was an amusing joke. "Come, things can't be that bad...or can they?"  
  
Warily edging closer to his captive Winters looked him over with menacing glee, revelling in John's misery. "Let's see; you've been taken hostage by my circle of bloodhounds, no - one knows you are gone and the woman you seem to care so much about is here too with no - one to rescue her"  
  
Listening to Winters even dare speak about Jane had been the last straw for John. Rearing up he sent the men holding him flying in all directions. A mask of pure hatred and anger covering his face, he leapt at Winters, ready to pull him apart with his bare hands if he had to only to come face to face with the man's handgun. Aimed squarely at his forehead Winter's finger hovered over the trigger, but John didn't seem to care. He would die before he let anything happen to Jane again.  
  
"Calm down now, or Ms. Porter may find herself coming to an unfortunate end. I promise you", Winters whispered to John. Hearing this echoing in his head, John knew he would be unable to live if anything bad happened to Jane. There was no point in surviving this if he was never going to hear her soothing voice, see her beautiful face, feel her caressing touch again. She was everything to him.  
  
Standing straight as he stepped back John allowed the vicious men behind him to once again take him roughly by the arms and drag him back against the wall. Shoving him down to his knees harshly they bent him forward against the floor and slapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists and binding his hands behind his back. Staring up at Winters he watched as the man bent down to meet him, face to face, gun still clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
"Your Uncle should be arriving soon to pick you up Mr. Clayton. If you stay where you are and don't put up any resistance I may just consider sparing your precious Ms. Porter's life. Do I make myself clear?" Even though he noted the anger continuing to boil in John's eyes he stayed where he was.  
  
Glaring into Winter's eyes as if heat would fire from them John muttered, "you talk too much".  
  
For the first time since meeting this man John noticed he had stopped smiling. Standing up he turned to face away from his captive, straightening the folds in his jacket as he did so. Nodding to his men over his shoulder, John felt himself roughly pulled to his feet and held still in front of Winters once more. Turning around again, Winters had regained his composure once more as he stared at John's flaming eyes.  
  
"It's a shame we may get a lower price for damaged goods", was all the military man said before his fist flew at John, landing squarely in his jaw and knocking his head sideways.  
  
This was only the first punch.  
  
Many more were to come, John could tell.

* * *

Speeding down the motorway in Sam's sleek car, Kathleen sat shotgun, searching amongst the trees outside of New York City for any sign of the old abandoned warehouse she thought Richard to be heading for. Sam was driving but also eagerly searching his surroundings for any clues as to where Jane, John and Winters could be.  
  
"You're sure it's here?" Sam queried aloud, quickly returning his gaze back to the road briefly before peering off into the distance once more.  
  
"I'm positive. It's so remote it has to be the right pla - THERE!" Kathleen jumped as an opening in the dense trees at the side of the road revealed a large building almost completely hidden amongst the brush. Jabbing her finger in the direction of the warehouse the car had just passed she warily watched Sam as he checked the road ahead for traffic. The before she could compromise the dark car swerved sharply into the opposite lane, driving back the way it had came as a screeching noise and the burnt smell of rubber scared off many birds placidly nestled in the treetops. Pulling into the grounds Sam quickly parked and shoved open door and stepped out into the freezing rain. Grabbing his gun out of the holster on his belt he watched as several police vans pulled up after them, 40 odd cops tumbling out the backs of the machines.  
  
Reaching into his car once more Sam found a second handgun hidden in the glove compartment. Retrieving it he handed it to Kathleen and whispered, "Here, you may need this".  
  
Staring down at the weapon held before her she nodded and took it from Sam, removing the safety catch and checking the amount of remaining bullets expertly despite the pouring rain. "I'm ready".  
  
Looking slightly amused Sam returned his focus back to the reason they were all here. Jane, John and Winters.  
  
"Okay listen up! Johnson, Reid, Lee, you're with me. Team 2: spread out to the back of the complex and search for some dogs. Team 3: cover the exits and make sure no - one can get out. Team 4: get inside the building and arrest all the other members. Understood?" Satisfied with their soaking and shivering nods Sam then turned to Kathleen who stood beside him. "The aim is to get as many of the Bloodhounds as possible and rescue Porter. Do not fire unless provoked. I repeat do NOT open fire. Now go!" Sam cried before raising his handgun and flashlight up in front of him. Waiting for the three cops and Kathleen to catch up to him he signalled for everyone to move.  
  
They were finally going to end this thing.

* * *

Once they'd made it safely inside the complex Sam stared around the main room at the many bodies lying across the floor. Shattered glass, rubble and a large hole in the roof suggested that some kind of brawl had occurred here not that long ago. And from the way it looked Sam could think of only one person who could have been responsible for it.  
  
"Uh - oh", Sam muttered as he continued to look around the room. Spotting a small hallway not far away, Sam indicated for the three cops to continue searching the room for semi - conscious people. Turning to Kathleen he pointed out their destination with his flashlight he waited for her to follow.  
  
Stepping across the many bodies covering the floor, Sam led the way over to the door. Slowly turning the handle he prepared himself for what was to come next. Leaping into the passageway he was surprised to see nothing but his shadow as the light behind him reflected against a large pane of glass.  
  
"Sam?"

* * *

"Sam?" Jane called warily as she saw the familiar shadow looming above her.  
  
"Jane!"  
  
Leaping to her feet Jane ignored the tears still pouring down her cheeks and leant against the glass. Pressing her palms against the invisible wall she peered out to see her partner and Kathleen standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank God, Sam!" she cried to him.  
  
Running towards her, Sam sighed with relief and unexpressed worry, "Jane, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Pausing to check her over he noticed the expression of utter sadness covering her face, "why are you crying?"  
  
Looking down at her feet Jane collected her thoughts and muttered barely audibly to her rescuers one word, "John"  
  
At the mention of her nephew's name Kathleen leapt forward, "what happened? Where is he? Is he alright?" Eager for answers she stared intently at the red head whose dark eyes reflected the pain and regret she felt consuming her.  
  
"He came...to rescue me, and they...they took him. I don't know where...but...I just, I couldn't do anything to save him..." Jane cried, feeling even guiltier with every word she spoke.  
  
"Jane", Kathleen urged her, "what happened to John?"  
  
Blinking back more tears Jane took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Looking the older woman directly in the eyes she muttered, "he's been taken by Winters so Richard can take him". Glancing down at her watch helplessly as the few remaining seconds of the hour ticked by, Jane returned her eyes back to Kathleen even as it the finality of it all dawned on her.  
  
"Now".  
  
"No", Kathleen whispered, "it can't be true. Not after all we've done can we lose him now." Determined to find her nephew she began pounding on the glass caging Jane from them.  
  
"It's too late. He's already gone - there's nothing more we can do to save him!" Jane cried frustratedly.  
  
"No, there has to be a way. We will get him back".  
  
"Kathleen! Are you even listening to me? John is gone! Don't you think he already tried this? He risked getting caught anyway just so he could try to help me...if he couldn't get me out, how can you?" Jane cried even louder, pulling at her long hair, ignoring the sympathising looks on both Sam and Kathleen's faces.  
  
Watching silently from the side Sam could see the weight of what had happened between John and herself weighing heavily on her soul. She was blaming herself for her capture, her helplessness, her failure to help the one person she cared for most. It was tearing her apart inside.  
  
"Stand back", He warned as he raised his gun to the glass, determined to help Jane as her friend and partner.  
  
"Sam, there's no point! Just leave me!"  
  
"No Jane! There's time. My men have the place surrounded. There's no way for anyone to get in or out. We still have a chance to get to John," Sam pleaded with Jane who had stopped to look at him. Her dark eyes wide with despair, she weighed the possibilities out in her mind.  
  
If Sam did have the building blocked, then John and Winters may still be in the building, and Richard would still be outside waiting.  
  
"There's still hope", Sam whispered.  
  
Slowly Jane began to regain control of her weakened state, wiping the salty tears John had been unable to feel away and stepped back. Turning her back against the glass she prayed to anyone who would listen that she would have this one chance to help John.  
  
Closing his eyes Sam squeezed the trigger hard, sensing the bullet penetrate the glass, making it shatter into a mess on the floor.  
  
Without hesitation Jane ran out of her prison and down the hall. Rushing as fast as her legs could take her she forgot about Sam and Kathleen even as they called her name and focused only on John.  
  
She was going to find him.  
  
She was going to save him.  
  
She was going to love him another day.  
  
**End of Chapter 8  
**  
**YEYYEYYEYYEYYEYYEY!!!!!!!!!!! I did it! I did it! I did it!  
**  
Wow...calm down dude...!!! What's gonna happen? Will John be there when Jane gets there? Will Richard get his way and will Winters get away with whatever he's doing?????? Big questions, I know...but to find out you'll just have to wait until the next chappie! ;-) Sorry!  
  
Will try to update the last chapter soon! Yep, you heard me! **LAST CHAPTER!!!!! OMG!!!!  
**  
Cya soon! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Please don't kill me! Frantically dodges balls of paper, rotten tomatoes and shoes flying towards me It was **SO NOT** my fault! Just cause I'm lazy and been under loads of pressure and crap that you wouldn't be interested in... So, I spent the last few days at my computer coming up with this ending to my Tarzan fic, deliberately ignoring my pain in the butt sibling poking me in the side... This is the first one I have completed!!! Wow, that's one weight off my shoulders!!! Phew... I hope it's what you've been waiting for. 

**Chapter 9**

"John!" came a fearful cry.

Distantly feeling hands release his bruised and aching body, John sank to the floor, unable to see who was there until they spoke again. Something in the back of his mind registered what was happening around him, but the pain surging through his limbs and torso and the agony of leaving Jane behind were unbearable.

"You bastard, what have you done to him?!" a woman cried furiously from across the room. Her voice resonated inside John's mind, pushing sad and desperate thoughts away leaving him with a beaming source of joy.

"Jane", he muttered under his breath, feeling a smile grace his cut and bleeding face.

As if she had heard him Jane's footsteps began to edge their way towards him, bringing with them a scent so familiar to him now that it reached him even if she could not, comforting him and soothing away the pain.

A short click and a snigger from Winters told John all he needed to know before he heard the Colonel's next remark, "don't take another step Ms. Porter or," he paused dramatically for emphasis, "well, lets just say things will get a little messy".

Raising his heavy head, John's sapphire eyes focused on Winters' feet just in front of him, then moving along slightly his gaze met with Jane's. It had all seemed like some kind of miserable dream; John had truly believed that his Uncle would have found him and taken him away before he could set his eyes on Jane once more. He knew that once he was with his Uncle the man would take all necessary precautions to prevent her seeing him. But even if Richard was to arrive now John was glad he saw her one last time. Thoughts and pleasant memories of the short period of time he'd spent with this woman swept over him, reminding him of everything he had missed about her. It made him crazy to think that Jane had been gone nearly a day while it had seemed an eternity of torture for John.

"John". Her voice was like gentle music to his ears after all this time, "are you alright?" Her dark eyes were full of concern and fear, not for her safety but for his own despite the gun being aimed straight at her chest.

Rage filled his torn heart. How could this one man cause so much destruction and chaos on a whim? Without so much as caring about the consequences of his actions. Clenching his fists John attempted to push himself off the floor. Instantly his stomach convulsed painfully at the idea and he was certain a few of his ribs didn't agree to it either, but he tried anyway. Distantly John felt the handcuffs binding his hands biting into the tender flesh of his wrists, but determinedly he pushed the sensation away. He had to make Winters drop the gun.

Noticing John's movements behind him Winters wheeled round and kicked him squarely in the ribs, the metallic toe of his boot making sure that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Falling onto his side John cried out in pain, biting his swollen lip and forcing his eyes shut to stop from crying out again.

"John!" Jane cried once more helpless before him.

"One more step Porter and you will regret it".

Suddenly the hall Jane had run down once she'd gotten free of her glass prison began to echo with the noise of a pair of feet rushing the group's way. Bursting into the room John opened his enraged eyes to see Sam, gun raised and Kathleen, also aiming at Winters with her own hand gun. While they were momentarily distracted by this scene John's last chance arrived to change what was going to happen. With a sudden burst of strength he pulled at the handcuffs, ignoring the warm liquid running down his hands and the intense slicing feeling in his wrists, the metal ring holding the cuffs together burst free of the chain, freeing John's hands. Nothing mattered now but helping Jane. Using his sticky hands to support him, before anyone knew it John was standing, glaring at Winter's back. The pain coursing through his body was immense, but saving his friends and Jane was more important. He could worry about anything else later.

Obviously noticing the others gazing behind him, Winters turned to face John, eyes blazing fiercely and fists clenched. Taking a moment to register this Winters instinctively raised the gun to John's chest. Knocking it out of his hands with a clean swipe, the Colonel didn't stand a chance against the enraged beast within John now. It was times like these when memories of his old home in the jungle, when he had been alone and free from rules, reminded him of the times when he had had to fend for himself. Growing up like that had brought out the lion in him; strong, brave and a formidable opponent - not someone to be messed with. Not this wild man. Not Tarzan.

"John", Jane cried, her voice full of fear and protectiveness.

Glancing her way for a split second John saw her form not a few feet away. She was here with him once again, and he wanted nothing more than to envelop her in his arms, to hold her close, to breathe her scent and lose himself in her auburn hair. But there was a rage in his heart that wouldn't be cooled until the filth in front of him, the one who had captured Jane against her will and caused pain to these few people, this 'Colonel' was destroyed. That way they would all be free of him, no - one would need to fear him any longer. But glancing back at Jane's solemn face, John knew that she would never be able to trust him again if he did such a thing. That was something John couldn't bear to happen.

Taking a step closer to Winters John's pale eyes, normally so full of innate goodness and curiosity, glared at this menace with a fire that couldn't be quenched. Just by looking into the man's dark, malicious orbs enraged him further. But remembering Jane once more John slowly took a step round him, his eyes never leaving Winters' until he stood before Jane and the others.

The second his back was turned Winters reached for another gun stuffed in the back of his belt. Raising it to John's back he wasn't guaranteeing on John whipping around lightening fast and wrenching it from his hands. Tossing it across the room, he flung his fists into Winters' face and stomach a few times before doing the same as the gun. Sending him flying through the air with just one almost effortless feat of strength John heard him collide with the floor loudly. Managing to lift his head for a few seconds, Winters' was unable to hold it up before he fell unconscious and his body went limp.

"Dammit John!" Sam said in amazement, "I will never get tired of you doing that". With a whoop of exhilaration and a pat on John's arm he went to the Colonel's body and began to busy himself reading him his rights, knowing full well that the man was unconscious.

Looking to Kathleen John saw the happiness in her eyes as she came up to him and enveloped him in a suprising hug. "John, I'm so glad you're alright", she muttered into his chest. Resisting a grunt of pain as she held onto his ribs Kathleen seemed to sense that she was hurting him and pulled away. "Sorry", she smiled apologetically, still holding onto his arms as if she wanted to make sure he didn't disappear again. Moving her gaze to Jane she chuckled, "Good to see you again Jane. Thankyou". Unsure of what she meant the red - head nodded at her and watched as she headed over to Sam, pulling her cell phone out.

Turning his eyes to face Jane he could see relief spread across her face as she gave him a tearful smile. Gazing down at her lovingly John still couldn't believe this was happening, but was not going to let the moment pass. Reaching up to the base of her neck, John's fingers tenderly stroked her skin. It felt like forever since he had been this close to her and by the look in her dark eyes Jane felt the same way. Nothing else mattered.

However, Sam's small force of policemen and women seemed to disagree.

"Detective Sullivan!"

"Christ, I forgot they were out there," Sam said rising to his feet and staring at the door they had just come through. "Jane", he called warningly.

Looking disappointedly at Sam's form she mumbled a, "yeah", before turning back to John. "You gotta get out of here", she said almost apologetically. Giving her an understanding look John looked around for an exit up in the ceiling above him.

"I know this may sound like a wacky idea, but, why don't you go that way", Sam said to John as he moved to stand behind him. Pointing a finger in the direction of the far wall, everyone's eyes fell upon a corrugated iron back door similar to the material that made up the roof and the rest of the complex. John noticed a look of amusement spread across Jane's face as she imagined John using a door instead of a window to leave for once.

"Detective!"

"In here! John, go!" he urged the blonde.

"Thankyou'.

Turning back to face him, Sam saw the look of silent gratitude in John's eyes.

"No worries man. Now go!" the cop smiled pointing once more at the exit.

Taking a step towards John, Kathleen snapped her phone shut. "Well now that's sorted, a car will be here for us in a minute. There is no way that I will let you walk back into the city in this state", Kathleen spoke as she looked at him and his wounds. "Come on John", she said as she quickly headed to the door.

Following her for a second, John sensed Jane gaze lingering on him. Pausing he turned back to her and raising his hand to hold the back of her neck beneath her hair. Smiling again Jane whispered playfully up at him, "you'd better be there when I get back".

"Jane, hurry!" Sam urged her.

Feeling a smile grace his lips again, John gave her an intense look and then quickly headed over to Kathleen. Sparing Jane one last glance before the door closed he saw her standing there, looking tired but happy that everything was over. She was safe again.

* * *

Pulling up by the entrance to the warehouse, important eyes peered out of the tinted windows of the black limo to see the mass of police cars and men surveying the area and guarding the main entrance into the complex. By the look of it he had arrived too late, as a moment later two cops, one a dark skinned male, the other a red headed female, exited the building whilst dragging their prisoner with them. The man was tall with short dark hair and dressed in black. Evidently he was not fully awake or completely aware of what was going on around him, but he walked with them grudgingly along the muddy drive. The rain had finally stopped. 

Feeling anger swell in his chest the man struck his arm against the side of the limo door, needing a reason to release his temper.

"Dammit!" he cried frustratedly.

Though he wasn't surprised that this would happen he was aware that he had missed his chance once more.

John had escaped his grasp yet again.

"Mr. Clayton?"

Keeping his eyes locked on the scene before him, he hardly registered the driver asking him what they should do.

"I'm done here. Go", he said, grudgingly turning his gaze away from the woman who had caused so much trouble in his life these past few weeks.

He would get his nephew sooner or later.

* * *

Removing her key from the painted door and stepping over the threshold into her apartment Jane felt an odd sense of relief. Being back in her own home, not in some military maniac's glass prison with a lumpy bed and a rusty spring poking through the mattress. 

'Oh well, like they say: there's no place like home'.

Shutting the door behind her she flicked the light on and listened for any noticeable signs that Nikki was in. Crossing the room to the kitchen worktop Jane saw yet another note addressed for her as she had the last time she had been here.

_'Jane,_

_Didn't see you here when I came back. Darcy offered to help me with my studies so I'm gonna be gone a few more days. Hope you don't mind, I'm sure John will keep you company!_

_See you soon,_

_Nikki_

_PS: I cleaned up the mess by the door - what happened there?'_

Smirking at the letter Jane peered over to the door, only just realising a few ornaments and photo frames had gone.

'That must have been where it all happened...it all seems like some big blur now...'

Shaking the thought off she dropped her keys on the counter and headed to her room. Pulling the door to behind her all she could think of was how tired she was and what it would be like to fall asleep in her own bed again. As much as she wanted to see John again Jane had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to keep awake that long...

_If I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
It shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you_

Pulling feebly at her jacket she managed to get it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Kicking off her shoes she was about to pull the covers back when a familiar noise drew her eyes to the window. And there he was.

_Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized  
_

"John". Jane was amazed at the sight of him, her breath caught in her throat.

_I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray_

Rushing round the edge of the bed she was met by John's arms, instantaneously wrapping around her smaller form protectively. This had to be some kind of a dream - had she fallen asleep already? Was John really here, holding her? It felt like so long...

_Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized_

Unable to draw back from his embrace Jane's mind could think of nothing but John. Resting her head against his chest, the strong thudding of his heart filled her ears.

_We live our lives on different sides,  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, stigmatized  
_

He was real and alive and holding her onto her like he would never let go.

_We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day_

What seemed like hours later, Jane's grip on him loosened and she pulled back to smile up at him. Cupping his face with one hand she looked at the wounds on his face from where Winters had beaten him; cuts and soon to be small bruises marred his beautiful visage, but would heal quickly. Smiling even brighter up at him Jane's world seemed to vanish, as all she saw was John.

_We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way_

"You came", was all she could think of to say to him. All of her other thoughts seemed to have disappeared.

"You told me to, so I did", he replied matter of factly, his pale eyes hiding nothing in their depths.

_I believe in you  
Even if no one understands_

Acknowledging this with a slight blush, Jane's eyes fell down his torso to where his ribs were. Remembering him flinch in Kathleen's embrace earlier she worried if she had hurt him.

"Are you hurt? I mean, does it hurt still?"

_I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
If we're stigmatized_

Pausing a moment John muttered, "When you are here, it does not hurt anymore". When he noticed her gaze rise to meet his in surprise he was unable to resist running the tips of his fingers down her cheek, sending shivers throughout her entire system. Closing her eyes and leaning her face into his hand, Jane swallowed.

Looking back up to him she saw his gaze unwaveringly peering at her, his eyes intense and full of love.

_We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I_

Without hesitation Jane moved closer to him, craning her face up to meet his. It had been unbearable without his touch, and she didn't know how she had managed to survive this long after escaping her prison. When she had seen him lying there on the ground with Winters hovering above him her heart had gone out to him. She had wanted to rush over to him and help him, to remove his pain but she'd been unable to do so.

_We live our loves on different sides,  
We're gonna live our lives_

Until now.

Lips touching his Jane's senses exploded. All she could feel was John; and it was perfect. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she was unable to withstand the temptation of running her fingers through his golden hair.

_We gotta live our lives_

It was apparently the same for John, who responded to her touch with an unknown fervour she could not escape. Running his fingers teasingly up her back they soon reached the nape of her neck underneath her long tresses of red.

_We're gonna live our lives_

The warmth surrounding her was comforting and reminded her of all the times she had spent with him, unable to do the very thing she was doing right now. All the times she'd been afraid of the consequences, that something might happen to jeopardise their safety or the safety of others - Nikki, Sam, Kathleen... But after today Jane felt that she could sleep easier knowing that whatever happened, they would always have eachother. She would always have him.

_We're gonna live our lives, Gonna live our lives_

That would always be enough for her.

_Stigmatized_

**The End...or is it?**

Dude! I did it! I finished a fic! Excellent! Plays air guitar riff I wasn't sure if I should have added any more...I had planned that some other stuff (which is a secret) might happen, but, I don't know... If ya don't like the ending I can change it...

Well, I hope that you enjoyed the story, even if it did take **AGES** and **AGES** to write - really sorry about that! - but it was worth it in the end!

As ever, reviews or e - mails are welcome to express your views - criticism is welcome! Till then, seeya!

False Hope x x x x x x

PS: The lyrics at the end were The Calling's 'Stigmatized' from the album Camino Palmero - one of my fave bands!


End file.
